The Truth About Troy Bolton
by littleitalys
Summary: He didn't stop there though: his fists kept coming down at my face. He repeated the actions, as if this simple act of punching me was rote T&G Kinda Rated M, for Alchohol Abuse, Abuse, Language and Sexual Content.
1. Trailer

**Oh my gosh. Guys I'm so sorry. I really am, life has just been really hetic for me, and I've finally started to really get into writing again. But I'm not really in to any of my old fanfictions, so I'm starting this new one. I've got chapters 1-7 already written, so updating should be pretty easy. The chapters will probably be shorter than normal, because what this is centered around. This fanfic will be **_**hard**_** to read at times, so if you're not comfortable with it, then stop reading. It wont bother me, really. Anyways, here's the introduction/ Trailer.**

**Plot: ****Troy Bolton. Every one knows him- well at least they've all have heard of him. Girls fall head over heels in love with him, and guys envy him -for his looks, and because he's got girls falling at his feet. But what if Troy Bolton wasn't as perfect as much as everyone thinks he is- what if he wasn't perfect at all? Troy Bolton is harbouring a secret that no one expected from a guy like him and a father like his. Gabriella Montez, is the geek that noticed that something was wrong with him. Can she save him, from the constant fear that he has been living in for so long, or can no one help him, and her efforts will fall short, like everyone elses?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wouldn't mind if I owned Zac. wink wink, cough cough**

**Troy Bolton...**

_Shows a tall, brunette walking down the hallways at school._

**Gabriella Montez...**

_Shows a smart brunette walking to class._

**They've never met each other...**

_But their going too._

**Jack Bolton...**

_Shows him coaching basketball._

**Is habouring a secret..**

_"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!" He screamed, pushing his son to the floor._

_"Please, please don't," He begged, but Jack didn't care, he bent over him, and started to kick and punch him._

**That no one expected...**

_"Come on guys!" Jack said. "Dinner's on me," He announced, as the whole team cheered._

**Troy starts to act weird...**

_"Hey man! Come on, we're heading over to Pat's!" Chad yelled, punching him playfully on the arm, and Troy winced. _

_"Y-yeah, right," Troy stammered._

_"You okay man?" Troy nodded, even though nothing was okay._

**A certain brunette notcies...**

_"Have you noticed, that Troy Bolton is acting all weird?" Gabriella questioned._

_Taylor shurgged. "Not really, why do you care?"_

_Gabriella bit her lip. "I don't know, but something's going on with him Tay, and something bad,"_

**When they acidentally bump in to each other...**

_Troy was so busy focusing on how to get out of the house tonight, that he didn't notice that he had knocked someone down. "Oh god, I'm so sorry," He said, and helped the girl up._

_"It's okay, my fault anyways," Gabriella smiled._

_Troy looked at the gorgeous girl in front of him, and immeidately forgot all of his problems. _

**They form a bond that no one expected...**

_"Troy!" Gabriella giggled. "Stop!" _

_He grinned, a real grin. "Never Gabs," He smirked, tickling her still._

**When she finds out...**

_"Troy, you have to tell someone," Gabriella pushed._

_"I told you," He pointed out. _

_Gabriella sighed and shook her head, knowing that she wouldn't get through to him right now._

**She immiedately tried to get help for him...**

_"Tay," Gabriella said, walking up to her._

_"Hey Gabs," She smiled._

_"It's true, something seirously going on with Troy, and we have to help him,"_

**Will her efforts fall short...**

_"I'm not going to tell anyone Gabs!" Troy exclaimed._

_"You have to! He hurts you!"_

_"He's my father!" _

**Or will they succeed..**

_"Open up!" Boomed a voice. "It's the police!"_

_Troy freaked out, as the door opened._

**Follow Troy and Gabriella in a whirlwind of, love, hate, and confusion. **

**The Truth About Troy Bolton, coming to a screen near you!**

_--_

**Okay, so there's the trailer and Intro. What'cha ya think? Please tell me (:**

**Stephanie.**


	2. Prolouge

**Oh my god. Guys I'm really sorry, but here is the prologue...It'll get into more detail later...hope you like it.**

**Discliamer; I do not own Zachary, although, i wish i did ;**

* * *

Grumbling I rolled out of bed, my whole body trembling from the night before. I rolled over onto my stomach, and looked at the clock. 6:20. I cursed a long line of profanity, knowing that i only had twenty minutes to get ready. I threw the blanket off of me with trembling hands, and trugged into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror dark, noticable circles under my eyes, and my whole body was shaking just from standing- i snorted in disgut.

I turned away from the mirror, i couldn't stand looking at myself right now. I stripped of my clothes, my body already feeling better, I then jumped in the shower, and let the hot water scolded my back, but i had to admit it felt good. I let it wash away everything -the pain, everything. A couple of minutes later I jumped out of the shower, tying a towel around my waist, and walkng into my bedroom.

I rumaged through my drawers, looking for a outfit. I looked down at the bruises, gashes, scrapes and scars that covered pratically my whole body, and wrinkled my nose in disgust. I choose a long sleeved shirt, and jeans. I winced, it hurt to wear clothes, but i'd have to live with it. I left my hair how it was, not really caring how it looked, and threw shoes, on and walked slowly down the stairs.

I saw my brother at the table eating cereal. "Hey bro," He greeted me.

I smiled tentativly. "Hey bro, don't eat the whole house" I laughed, and hoped he didn't hear how my voice broke. If he did, he sure didn't say anything.

"You of all people should not be talking," He smirked.

I grumbled, knowing he was right. "Whatever."

I could hear him laughing, as he walked up the stairs, I rolled my eyes and got something to eat, before **he** came down. I heard someone enter the room, and choose to ignore them.

"When I come home tonight, this whole freaking house better be spotless, you hear me?" Ignore him, ignore him. "Look at me when I talk to you boy!" He yelled, and jerked up my arm so i'd look at him.

I trembled under his stare and nodded. "Alright,"

"You need to toughen up, men aren't supposed to tremble," He exclaimed, before hitting the back of my head forcefully.

I grumbled. It hurt. A lot. "And you call yourself a man," I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?!" He screamed turning around looking at me.

I gulped, knowing that I was in some deep sh. it now. "Nothing."

"Don't make me get the belt boy," He yelled, punching me, hard. "What did you freaking say?"

I trembled, my whole body was. "I-I-I-I-I got to get to school," He grabbed my arm, twisting me to face him.

"Listen here boy," He spat in my face. "When I say something you do it, you hear me?" I nodded. "Your freaking lucky that i've got to get to work." _The bar._ I said siltently. "But next time you wont be so lucky. This whole house better be spotless, everything better be cleaned, and dinner better be on the table," He yelled.

"O-okay, everything will be,"

"Better be," He said and left, throwing me against the floor.

I groaned, and pushed myself up off the floor, staring at the once empty spot where my father just was. I grabbed my backpack off of the chair, and headed out the door, not even noticing my little brother, standing on the bottom step, having saw everything.

**Review please! **

**Stephhhh. :**


	3. Chapter 1

**Thank you all for your reviews, really, they brighten my day. Sorry for not updating after so long, but expect an update on all of my stories that are currently in progress to be updated this weekend. Around the fifth chapter or so, the abuse and sexual content might get to be to much for people, so if you have to stop reading it, by all means, stop. It really wont bother me, as long as I still have some viewers, and readers that review, and I'm happy. Oh and to clear up the air, only Troy gets beaten, no one else, you'll find out later why only he does.**

**Anyways, enough of my babbling, here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own abseloutly nothing -cough- I swear to god, that Zac Efron is **_**not**_** hiding in my closet. :)**

My hands rubbed nervously against my thighs as I walked up to school that morning. I had done the best I could with my sisters cover up, to cover up the bruises and scratches on my face, but apparently it hadn't worked out to well. I sighed and messed with my bookbag that I was casually slung over my left shoulder, it was starting to kill. I bit my lip as I walked up the steps and to the foutian. Luckily this year was senior year, I only had to deal with my dad, and school for one more year. As much as I didn't want my mind too, it wandered off to when the first beatings began.

_**Flashback.**_

_A young, boisterious, entergitic seven year old Troy Bolton giggled in excitment as he ran through the park, a younger version of his best friend Chad Danforth following him. Troy hid behind a tree, and made sure the close was clear before climbing up it. He knew that Chad would never think to look up above his head. Troy stiffled a giggle as Chad's unmatured annoyed voice called for him to come out of hiding. _

_"Troy!" Chad called annoyed, wanting this stupid game of hide and seek to end. But of course, Troy just had to be the best hider. Chad thought, bitterly. "Troy this isn't funny!"_

_Troy's leg accidentally slipped and bark fell onto Chad's head. Chad's screams could be heard throughout the park, and he looked up. Annoyed, and mumbling under his breath, Chad climbed up the tree, but slipped halfway, sending him back down to the ground, landing on his feet. "Come on dude, get down. I found you." _

_Troy shook his head, giggling madly. "Nope,"_

_Chad pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Come oonnnn." He coxed. "My mom's making cookies.." Chad hoped to god that the bribe would work._

_Smirking, Troy jumped down from the tree, wiping off his basketball shorts. "Okay, but first," He said, and got into running postion. "You have to catch me," He was still smirking as he took off. Immediately it regestired to Chad that he had to catch Troy in order to eat his mom's delicious and famous cookies. _

_Chad groaned and chased after him. "Troy! Slow down! My afro is getting in my eyes!" Chad whined, but still chased after him nonetheless. _

_Troy's infectious laugh filled the park as he ran away from Chad at full speed. "Sorry dude, but you know that you have to catch me. It's in the hide and seek rulebook. duh."_

_Chad rolled his eyes, having already heard this before. "You dumby! There is no rulebook for hide and seek!" _

_Troy nodded his head. "Yes," He said, running faster. "There is, my sister said so!" Troy panted, referring to his oldest sister, Heidi who had just turned twelve. _

_"Whatever," Chad grumbled as he fell to the floor. "I can't run anymore!" He said as he collapsed._

_Troy's hands went up into the air triumphally. "I won! Again!" He was about to cheer more, but his fathers booming voice, that slurred and quivered on almost every sylabal interupted him._

_"Troy, come on. We have to get back to the house. Say goodbye to Chad. Now." He told his son, in a cruel, cold tone of voice. _

_Troy nodded, immediately __intimidated. "Okay dad," He said and turned to Chad. "I'll see you in school tomorrow, kay?" He asked, and Chad nodded. "Bring Lucy," He said referring to Chad's lucky basketball before leaving with his dad._

_"ITS LUCKY!" _

_Troy was still giggling as they reached their house. Jack opened the door, and a weird foul smell greeted Troy and his dad. Troy didn't know it, but the smell was of alcohol. "What's that smell dad? Where's mom?" _

_Jack Bolton smirked down at his son. "It's all your fault! You stupid little, disgusting rat!" He screamed in his face. Troy felt tears come to his eyes. He slapped him across the face, which jerked the little boy to the side. "You caused her to leave! If only we just would've had Heidi, Dylan and Shay!" He hit him again. Troy's mouth was dropped open in shock. His dad never hit him. _

_"Dad! Stop!" Troy pleaded, but that only made Jack hit him harder. _

_"I wish you we're fucking dead! You make my life so fucking miserable!" He pushed him to the floor. _

_Troy couldn't stop the flowing tears, running down his already red, stinging cheeks. "Dad please, please stop!_

_Jack screamed a long line of inprofanity again. "You're going to pay for her leaving us! It's all your fault!" Jack bent over, slamming him into the floor, kicking and punching him. _

_Troy screamed in pain, and that only made Jack repeat his movements harder. "Listen here, you disgusting little filfth," He spat in Troy's face. "No fucking screaming," He exclaimed._

_Troy could feel the blood flowing out through his head, suddenly all the little boy wanted to do was go into bed and curl up. "Please, dad, stop. It hurts." _

_He kicked and punched him again. "No pleading either." He screamed. He smirked. "Aw is wittle baby Troysie hurwt?" _

_Troy nodded. _

_Jack smirked and hit him again. "GOOD! YOU DESRVE IT!" _

_The beating continued until Troy's little body was sprawled out on the floor, blood pratically oozing from everywhere, bruises covering his body. The sad thing was, not one of his siblings cared to pick him up._

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Troy! Dude," Chad waved his hand in front of my best hands face, causing me to snap out of my daydream, and turn toward Chad.

"Huh?" I asked, lamely, still trying to focus on Chad, who was spinning, because my eyes still hadn't adjusted to him yet.

Chad smirked. "Come on dude, you've been standing here for the last twenty minutes, Darbus will kill us if we're late again.."

I nodded, knowing that his best friend was right. "Oh yeah, right," My stomach was turning and flopping, just the way that it shouldn't have been. I could still feel my dad's punches and kicks, thrusting me from side to side.

Chad through his arms around my shoulders, in a friendly way. Luckily I withheld myself from wincing, as we led ourselves to Mrs. Darbus's room. Once we got there, we quickly got to are seats, and looked up at Mrs. Darbus, smiling brightly.

"Bolton, Danforth," She greeted us. "It's so nice to see that you two aren't late today.

_'I'm pretty glad too,'_ I thought. Knowing that if my dad beat me tonight, it wouldn't be as bad as the nights that I had detintion. I nodded to show that I was listening - will at least half listening.

What I didn't notice was the girl in the back, an abseloutly gorgeous brunette, that saw everything on my neck and cheeks. One who was whispering to her friend, about what had/is happening to me.

**So the ending sucked. Majorly. But I couldn't think of how to end it. Overall this is a nice sized chapter. At least I think it is. I know that being abused for eleven years, is very hard to grasp. But it does and can happen to people, Child Abuse is a serious thing, it happens everyday. **

**Well, review, and make me happy. Expect an update soon on this. :)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews, I got ten for this chapter, which is probably more than any other chapter. But here's the next one, I'm glad you all are liking it. His mom didn't like leave them as in going to another male, you'll see what I mean later on in the fanfiction. Oh and so you don't get confused, this is all about Gabriella, I really wanted you guys to get an insite on what she's like.**

**Anyways, I'll stop my rambling, and let you get on with reading. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I won abseloutly nothing. cough and no, psh, Zac Efron is not hiding in my closet. cough**

Gabriella Montez, the beautiful brainiac that had just been here for a month, watched Troy Bolton with interest. Of couse, she had heard about him, who hasn't? He's the most popular guy in school, and he's abseloutly gorgeous. But she knew that something was up with Troy Bolton, and she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Gabriella had just moved to Alberqurque a few weeks earlier, and she immedaitely hit it off with brainiac Taylor McKessie, well, they both liked books, and boys. Talk about the perfect match for best friends.

Gabriella could remember when she first moved here, she was so timid, and scared. She didn't know what to expect, she had heard that East High had one of the top basketball teams in the country, and they were very on top of students about their academics, either you had to have a B- or higher, or you were immediately exempt from all after school activities; that was what had probably sold Gabriella on going to East High. Now no one could really call her a brainiac, cause all kids had to be a 'brainiac' in order to do what they wanted to do. So to her, in the end, everybody won.

Gabriella tapped her pen on the end of her desk furiously, she couldn't wait for this last period to be over. She couldn't wait to get home, change into her pajamas, and watch old romantic movies with Taylor, and talk about everything that they couldn't fit in between classes.

Finally, much to Gabriella's and everyone else's in the classes relief as the bang rang, shrill and high pitched, immedatiely people sprung from their seats, and raced out the door, one of them being Troy Bolton. It looked like he had to be somewhere or he was going to get killed.

Shaking her head, Gabriella picked up her school books, before saying goodbye to her last period teacher, and walking out of the class room. Walking toward her locker, Gabriella thought about how much of a whirlwind this past few weeks had been, she had actually made a friend, a best friend at that. Gabriella was esctatic, she wasn't used to making friends so quickly, if she made any at all. She opened her locked and put away her books before taking out the ones she needed to finish up any unfinished homework.

"Gabi!" Taylor shrieked, holding her bag and an overnight bag, that she had previously stuck in her locker. And to make matters more lovely, Taylor looked pissed.

"Hey Tay," Gabi greeted her. "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"Chad Danforth," She spat out.

Gabriella held in a giggle, and sighed. "What'd he do now?"

"He's so annoying! He wouldn't stop bugging me all fifth period, I was so close to slapping him. And then he had the nerve, to call me fat." Taylor pouted, her full lips coming out in a motion that would make any guy want to kiss it away.

Gabriella smiled at her friend. "You aren't fat Tay," She told her. Gabriella was telling the truth of course. Taylor was one of those people that we're beautiful in an exotic way. Her cheekbones were curved, but slightly pointed, her dark chocolate brown eyes made any guy want to swim in them, and her curves made anyone want to run their fingers along them.

"Yes I am," She exclaimed. "That's the fourth time I've been called fat this week!"

Gabriella giggled. "Tay, your little baby brother calling you that, because it's the only word he knows, does _not_ count,"

Taylor crossed her arms, still pouting. "It does in my book,"

"Anything that you say, counts in your book,"

"Duh, because I'm right," Taylor giggled, no longer ticked off. Gabriella always had a way to cheer her up when she was down.

"Are you ready?" Gabi asked as they started walking away from her locker.

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait for tonight!" She giggled in excitement.

Gabriella smiled. "Me either Tay,"

"What movies are we watching tonight?"

Gabriella shrugged. "What about, Love Comes Softly and Pride and Predjiduce?"

Taylor squealed. "I've been wanting to see those movies for forever!"

"I guess that's a yes," Gabriella laughed.

Taylor nodded excitedly. "Yes that's a yes!" She exclaimed. "Come on, let's go, let's go!" She said, jumping around like a five year old.

Gabi laughed. "Alright, alright, just calm down, Tay,"

Taylor zipped her mouth in a playful manner as they started walking toward Gabriella's house. Her mom most likely wouldn't be home till later that night, which meant Gabriella and her would have full reign over the house for a while. They kept walking till they got to her house.

"Finally, we're here," Sighed Gabi as she opened the door.

"I know, finally, relaxation,"

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know. Do you want to watch a movie now, or talk?" Gabriella asked as she set down her books and bag.

"Talking is good,"

Gabriella smiled. "Don't take this offensively, but do you like Chad?"

Taylor scrunched up her face. "Excuse me?"

"Do you like Chad?"

"Like, and in like, like?"

"Yeah, now, stop stalling and answer the question," She giggled.

"No, I don't," Taylor said after a moment.

"You totally do!" Gabriella giggled, and Taylor sighed in defeat. "I knew it!"

"Anyways, what's up with you?"

"Have you ever noticed, that Troy Bolton is acting all weird?" Gabi questioned, as she was doing her nails, a few moments later.

Taylor shrugged. "Not really; why do you care?"

"I don't know, really. But something's going on with him Tay, and something bad."

Taylor looked at her. "How do you know this?"

"I just have this feeling."

"A feeling?" Taylor confirmed.

"A feeling," Gabriella nodded.

Gabriella turned away and started to paint her nails again, she could feel her best friends eyes on her, and Gabriella tried to shake them off. She couldn't help it that she was a caring person! She couldn't help it that she cared and knew that someone in trouble. She just couldn't help it.

Gabriella had a feeling in heart, that something was up with Troy Bolton, and she would soon find out, that it was something much bigger than anybody expected.

**So what'd you think about this chapter? Sorry if it's a little rough around the edges, I have abseloutly no way to find out if there is any spelling or grammer errors, I've been without word for over eight months, and I currently don't have a 'beta' if you may call it. I'm only fourteen, I'm not perfect, so please if you see a gramer mistake, you can point it out, give constructive criticism is all welcome, but being completely rude about it, is unneccesary. **

**Anyways; what'd you think? Click the little purple button and make Stephanie happy, I swear it will make me update faster ;D**


	5. Chapter 3

**Gah! I'm so sorry for not updating, I've been busy lately, so I didn't have time to write. But here's the chapter, I didn't want you guys to think that I disappeared again. I'm thinking about writing a oneshot/songfic, even though I haven't wrote one in forever, the only problem is...that I don't know what song to do, so if you have any ideas, hit me up. (: **

**I'll stop my babbling and let you guys read the chapter now.**

**Disclaimer: Why would I, being a fourteen year old girl, own a multi-million dollar franshise? **

My dad hovered over me as I kept feeling the constant punches and kicks hit my side forcefully, they gained power everytime that he repeated. I wimpered in pain, but much to my disadvantage, that gave him all of the more pleasure. I groaned as I felt the oncoming blows, it had hurt, like hell. Although I should've been used to the pain by now, I knew that I probably would never get used to them, cause each time, he seemed to throw something different at me. My dad hadn't always been this way, I didn't understand why he only picked on me, why he didn't pick on his other kids - which to him, they were perfect little angels that deserved to have everything in the entire world and not even have to lift a finger to get it. I was pulled out of my thoughts, seconds later, by him screaming at me.

"You little fucker! I wish that you had never been born! And that's why I'm going to kill you tonight." He yelled, as the same sly smirk, that I had known from the first nigh that the beatings had began, creeped on to his face.

My first instinct was of course, to run. But since luck wasn't on my side, my brain wasn't working, my feet are arms didn't move, and my heart was racing. I should've tried to move, but I couldn't. There was really no point, in me trying to get away. My dad would get what he wanted, like he always did, and I would be left lying there, with nothing but scratches and bruises, while he would go out and take his other kids to wherever their prissy hearts desired.

But as I layed there, I started thinking, what was the point, in trying to get away from him? My mom had left me - well us, my siblings didn't seem to care anymore, they never had, and well, my father? Psh, he didn't care, he didn't care at all, he'd rather see me dead. So really, why should I? Why whould I even try?

Just as I was about to let everything go, just let him do what he wanted, to let him kill me off right then in there, my friends faces flashed into my head. Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan. Would they even actually care if I, all of the sudden disappeared, vanished as If I had never been there? Would they cry when they found out the my dad had killed me off by his vicious beatings. That really my whole happy go lucky vibe and mood that I had kept for so long was just an act?

Before I could really think anymore, to dig myself deeper into a hole that I knew it would take a mircale to get me back out, I was pulled out of my thoughts by my dad hitting me hard, in the face.

"When I'm talking to you, you listen, you hear me boy?" He spat in my face.

I shuddered. I abseloutly hated when that bastard called me boy. It made me feel like I was still the same timid little boy, in the park that one day, that same little boy that ended up lying on the floor that night, but in reality, I knew that I was still that little boy, and I really don't know if I can lie to myself anymore about it.

My dad had dropped the, whole calling me Troy act years ago, he had said, that if I had deserved to be called Troy, then my mom would have stayed, he would be happy, and he wouldn't have to put up with my shit everyday.

I pulled out of my thoughts, and looked at the floor, before looking at his neck. I couldn't look in his eyes, I was to afraid too, I knew what I would see, hatred. I nodded, solemly. "Sorry," I stammered, my voice wavering.

"Sorry? YOU'RE SORRY?" He spat, increduously. "What have I fucking told you?! You're not a fucking five year old! Don't apologize, you litle prissy wimp!"

I winced and tumbled backwards a couple of steps. He smirked and thrusted his hands forth, giving me a hard push to the chest. I stumbled backwards from the force, but much to my relief I didn't fall backwards.

But he obviously wasn't done, he wasn't going to be done until I was down on the floor, helpless. He pushed me again, harder. I fell back, my head hitting the carpet as my body shook against the floor as it hit it.

He laughed, cynically. "That will show you not say sorry anymore!" He hovered over me again, and the beating began all over again, all I could do was sheild my face and hope that it would be over soon.

HSMSHMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM.

A couple of days later, I walked into Mrs. Darbus's homeroom class, I was sporting a long sleeved sweater, and long pants, even though it was in the middle of May, which must of looked skeptical. I walked to my seat, trying not to look into the eyes of those of the people that were staring at me, I sat down, and didn't look at anyone, my eyes soley focusing on doodling in my notebook.

"We'll be studying the art of romance! How love was first written by one of the most extradinary writers that have ever lived.." Mrs. Darbus trailed off. "Troy Bolton!"

I jerked my head up, and looked her. "Huh?" I asked, I hadn't even realized that she was talking, and she had one of the loudest voices, _ever._

"What did I just say?" She asked, and I gulped.

I looked around the class, trying to look at Chad, but he was off in his own world. "Uh..N-No cell phones in class?" I asked, hoping it'd work.

The whole class laughed, thinking it was a joke, much to my dismay. "Next time, pay attention, or it's a detintion," I nodded, and tried to pay attention, I really did **not** need a detention right now.

I was writing down the essay assignment in my notebook, when I felt something hit my in the head. I looked around, making sure no one was looking, when the coast was clear I picked up the letter.

_Yo, dude, you okay?_ I rolled my eyes, knowing that it was obviously Chad who had written the note. I looked at him and he just smiled back at me, pointing impaitently to the note, gesturing me to reply, with a sigh, I did.

**Yeah, I'm good. **_**'**__Put some humor into it Bolton, he'll never believe you if you don't,' _I thought, almost immediately, before writing some more. **What are we, a bunch of school girls? Guys do not pass notes to other guys dude.**

I chucked the note back at him, and much to my relief, before he could thorw it back, the bell rang, and I jumped up from my seat. I grabbed my bookbag, and made a move to leave.

"Troy!" Chad yelled, catching up with me.

"What?" I asked, sounding as casual as my voice would allow me.

"Hey man! Come on, we're heading over to Pat's!" He yelled, punching me playfully on the arm, and I winced.

"Y-yeah, right," I stammered, rubbing my arm.

"You okay man?" He asked me, waiting for my reply impaitently, I nodded, even though nothing was okay. Abseloutly nothing.

"Yeah, I'm cool,"

"Good," Chad grinned. "We can't have our playmaker, having cold feet right before the huge game on Friday,"

I grimaced, The Championship. In between beatings, homework and all of my other activities, my dad still had made me work harder than ever for the championship, either we won, or it would go down in history that it would be the only time that the wildcats had lost. And to my father, it would be all my fault, and I couldn't, I really couldn't let that happen.

**So the ending doesn't really make sense, and I'm sorry about the abuse, it's going to get worse though, sadly. I'm sorry there hasn't been any Troyella yet, but there will be, in the next chapter or too, they'll meet, and everyone will be happy. **

**I'm not to keen on this chapter, I don't know why. I'm trying to be positive though. So review and make me happy, reviews mean that I will update faster. ;D**


	6. Chapter 4

**Well, I only got four reviews for the last chapter, it kind of unsetteled me, and I was going to wait until I got more, but I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach, that I'm never going to get those extra reviews that I've been hoping for. I guess, taking a break from writing, wasn't a good idea, because I barely ever get feedback anymore, I'm thinking of getting a beta, so hopefully, my writing will be more improved... in a way.**

**Enough of my babbling, hopefully I'll get more reviews for this chapter, I'm really feeling this story, and I can get into it, if you guys would let me. If you guys aren't review because my writing 'sucks', can you tell me why it sucks? Even if the reviews are constructive critisism, their better than not getting any feedback at all, right?**

**Anywho, here's the chapter, sorry for my babbling. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes I really DO own Zac Efron, he's sitting next to be right now. -cough.-**

I stood in front of my mirror in my room, my door was locked and all I had on were boxers, carefully, I studied my bruises and scratches that covered my entire body. I couldn't believe that I had aqquired, most of them were from yesterday. I heard a loud knock at my door, and before I knew it, the lock shifted and in walked my brother. My, fourteen year old, girl obsessed, video game addict, music lover, brother. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, I didn't want him in here, I just wanted to be left alone, but I knew that, living in a house full of prissy spoiled brats, that barely ever happened. I chose to ignore him until he got annoyed enough to speak on his own.

"So, _Troy,_" He spat, viciously.

I looked up, startled, it was the same exact tone that my dad used, and for some reason, it made me fearful. "What?"

A smirk slowly appeared on my brothers face. "So, the other day, I saw what dad did to you," He said casually, looking though my drawers, probably looking for something that he was never going to find.

I gulped. "Uh..you did?" I asked, making sure I heard him right. I knew that he had seen me get beaten by our father before, I knew that he had come here just to rub it in my face, to let me know that I was the only kid out of the family to get beaten by their own father. But I also knew that he was waiting for the day that I would snap, and fortunately for him, it felt like that day was coming at me faster and faster.

He grinned, of course, cynically. "You _scumbag_, of course I did, I always do,"

I absolutely hated it when he called me those disgusting names, that he had gotten from my father at such a young age. He would use them against me constantly, knowing how much it hurt me. He'd use it toward his advantage, he was constantly calling me names, just so he could see me fall. It happened everytime.

"Then why are you even here?" I asked him. "One day your sweet as pie, and the next your all vile," I spat at him.

His eyebrows rose, he obviously wasn't used to good little ol' me talking back. "Why are you such a freaking wimp?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, choosing not to answer him. But in reality, he was the wimp, he chose to be on the bastard's side, to constantly ridicule me in front and behind my back. I knew that if he was in my position, he would've slipped along time ago, but I'm still hanging, even if the thread I'm hanging on is about to break.

I focused my eyes on the floor, before walking over to my closet and grabbing a towel, he could feel his eyes on my back, but I really didn't care for the time being. I could feel that bastards hands on me, constantly punching and kicking me, I was just hoping that the shower would somehow wash the feeling away.

A few days later, I was walking down the hallway, not paying attention to where I was going, for some reason my brothers' smile haunted me. I had barely gotten any sleep, not that I got any before, usually my dad's beatings lasted through the night, but for some reason, I couldn't get that sly, cynical smile out of my head.

Since I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, my mind was wandering, and my eyes were almost shut, I ran into something - rather someone. She fell down, and I stumbled from the impact, immediately, like a bell went off in my head, I realized what had happened, and I struggled for words.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was...where I was, uh, going. Are..are you okay?" I asked, holding out my hand, feeling like a utter idiot.

She looked up, and my breath got caught in my throat, she was absolutely gorgeous, her big chocolate brown eyes captured my attention right away, her lucious full lips were so inviting, and her ebony curls ran down her back. She was the defintion of an angel.

She smiled shyly, her big brown eyes snapping to my own, before taking my hand. "It's okay, It's my fault, really." Her voice was so angelic and kind, It made me forget about everything.

I shook my head, smiling. "No, No, really it's all my fault, my mind was wandering, I'm really sorry that I knocked you over," I said, leaning on a locker, as soon as we both had two feet on the ground.

She shrugged passivly. "It's okay, all of our minds wander sometimes," She looked around uncomfortably for a minute, her books clutched tightly against her chest, as if to make sure no one was watching her. "I'm Gabriella."

Even her name was beautiful. I smiled at the thought. "I'm Troy, Troy Bolton."

"East High's god, huh?" She asked, and I groaned.

"I hate that, I hate it how people think I'm a god,"

_'Well, you definately look like one.'_ She thought, and before long, the bell rang. "Darnit! I'm sorry, but I've got to go, I'll talk to you some other time, Troy?"

I smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it." It wasn't a lie, I really couldn't wait to talk to her again, if I would be able to talk to her again. I sighed, pushing myself off of the locker that I had been leaning against while talking to her. I was grinning my whole way to homeroom, which caught a lot of people's attention, they weren't used to seeing me smiling, I wasn't used to it either.

I walked into homeroom, and quickly found my seat, I looked over at Chad, who was watching me intently. "Dude, what bit you in the ass?"

I smiled. "Nothing," I said. "Absolutely nothing,"

He looked at me for a while, probably making sure that I was really Troy, the Troy that he had grown up with. "You sure dude,"

I just nodded in response, Darbus was watching us, I could feel it. I started to pay attention, well, I was trying too, for some reason I couldn't get her out of my head. Her name was replaying over, and over again. 'Gabriella'.

And I had a odd feeling that it wouldn't stop till I got home that night, when my fathers fist collided with my skin.

**So, not my very best chapter, it's a little rough around the edges and it's kind of small, but I think it's... presentable. There's no abuse in this chapter, except for the little run in with his brother. I put that in there, so you could see how much of an effect that Troy's family has on him. Review's will seriously brighten my day (Don't make me go into the whole, 10 reviews or i'm not posting routine, I really don't want to do that to ya'll.) **


	7. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your reviews! I seem to never say that. Thanks also to my beta, cause without her help, the chapter would most likely not look like it does right now. Hopefully with her help, my chapters will be more appealing, and easier to read and enjoy. I hope you like this chapter, Troy finally meets Gabriella. Also, I should be updating more frequently, because on friday, I'm offically on summer break. Whoop!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but any original characters.  
**

I walked in the house a couple of days later and immediately the smell of overwhelmingbooze filled my nose. Smoke came from the living room, or somewhere beyond, and I knew that either my brother was getting high with some friends, or my dad had a really bad day, and he thought that filling his system with drugs would help him heal the stressful day that he endured. Of course, because of his low tolerance for alcohol, _I_ was usually then one withered in pain on the floor; his beatings got worse when he drank. Way worse. I tried to walk in unnoticed, but it was just my luck, that I ended up nudging a basketball with the door, sending it rolling through the front hall, which ended up rolling into the living room. **  
**  
"Boy, are you…are you in there?" came a slurred voice.

_I can ignore him, I can ignore him,_ I told myself over and over again; it didn't seem to work, because I knew that if I ignored him, I'd be off worse that I already started.

"Y-yeah?" I croaked, hoping that he'd just leave me alone, but given his state of mind, I knew that the chances of that were slim.

"Come here." His voice was vicious, and my body trembled, just from that.

Carefully, I stumbled forward, blindly unaware of what I was doing in my fear, and looked at him: his eyes were bloodshot red, there was about three empty bottles of Bud Light, and he was working on another. He was wearing nothing but a wifebeater and his wrinkled, dirty shorts. His eyes snapped toward mine, and I could see that he no longer cared, that he was totally and completely oblivious of what he was doing. When I was younger, his eyes had looked totally different; they were objects then, just used to portray his anger**,** but now, looking back at me, I could tell that all that was held within them now was hatred.

And for an odd reason, that hurt more than his beatings ever did.**  
**  
He smirked up at me, and I knew what was to come, but before I could try to protect myself, his fist came at the side of my face, like the speed of light. I felt the impact, and groaned, stumbling backwards. This didn't phase him though, if anything, it gave him more pleasure.

His fists seemed to come at me from everywhere, and I didn't have enough time to block them. He suddenly stopped, smirking at me, as if to see if I was broken yet. I just stood there, staring blankly at him. This seemed to piss him off: he was used to me groaning or seeing me in pain, but I wasn't going to let that happen, not tonight.

My defiance seemed to trigger some annoyance in him, as drunk as he was, he could still tell that he wasn't getting the reaction he wanted. A growl emitted from deep within his throat, his cobaltblue eyes, the mirrored image of mine, turned deep, raging blue, and he tackled me to the ground with all of his might.

"Scream!" He spat, icily.**  
**

I shuddered as this commandcame out of his mouth, but I didn't show him any other kind of emotion or reaction to let him that I had heard him. I doubted he would notice anyway. He could hardly walk in a straight line, even more so in his condition, so I doubted that he could distinguish my facial expression. This seemed to deeply anger him. His fist came down at me again, hitting me square in the nose. He didn't stop there though: his fists kept coming down at my face. He repeated the actions, as if this simple act of punching me was rote. By the time he was done, I could barely breathe.

I started coughing, trying to catch my breath. It nearly killed me, but as I hoped, I didn't show any pain until he stood up. He kicked me hard in the ribs, I heard a crack, and a loudscream erupted from the back of my throat. That didn't stop him from doing it again.

He smirked. "I told you I'd make you scream."

I bit my lip, my eyes focusing on the couch because I couldn't dare look him in the eyes, because it killed me to know what was held within them. He kicked me once more, and slammed my body in the ground, making me scream again, no matter how much I didn't want too. Tears, hot tears, flooded my eyes, and before I knew it, they were streaming down my facelike hot wax.

He smirked. He had obviously wanted this all along, to see me cry, to see me admit that I wasn't as strong as I was a little boy. His little boy. Now I was nothing more than a punching bag to him. I looked up, but he was no longer there; I knew that he had gone back to his booze in the other room, trying to relieve himself from all of his "stress". But I also knew that he'd be back again, he'd be back to beat me, like he always did. I just hoped that I could get to my room and rest, beforehand.

I tried to get up, but my sides ached terribly, to the point where I wished that I hadn't even tried. I kept trying, until about twenty minutes later, I was able to stand. I took a step, and realized that I made a huge mistake. Pain vibrated through my body, just with that small movement of my foot. My body was trembling from the pain; I used every ounce of my energy to keep myself from falling.

I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming, but I knew I would. I tried to take another step, and the same pain shot through my body, but I pushed myself forward. I was going to show my father that I wasn't the little prissy wimp that he had always thought that I was.

About an hour and a half later, I was resting on my bed, where I had wanted to be all along. I was so tired. I closed my eyes, and let myself fall into the black abyss of sleep; the place that I had grown to love so much. Though, my oasis it came with out the nightmares, that seemed to haunt me constantly.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHM

I walked through the hallways, with my head down, I couldn't let anyone see my face. For one, I looked like a walking zombie. Two there was huge gash that went across my cheek. Three, I had a black eye. My excuses we're running out, just a week ago, I had apparently gotten in a huge fistfight, and that's why my whole face was completely battered. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder, and I flinched, yelping a bit in my haste. I heard the person let out a nervous giggle.

"Uh... Troy?" I would've known that voice from anywhere, the beautiful angelic voice. "I'm sorry if I scared you." Her voice was shy, but soft.

I turned around, and shook my head, offering a small smile. When she saw my face, she gasped.

"It's okay, really, I'm just being paranoid."

She took in the bruises and scratches, horror twisting her mouth in a worried frown. "Are you okay? Your face is pretty messed up,"

"I'm fine, really. I was just being stupid, and I ran into the door, and I ended up falling down my staircase," I told her. I was obviously feeding her a lie, but I couldn't tell her. I just couldn't.

She nodded, although I knew she didn't believe me. "Right," she said, before rubbing her face in thought. "I have a question to ask you,"

A brittle smile appeared on my face, and I leaned against the wall. "Shoot,"

She immediately flushed red; the crimson was creeping up her neck. "I've been here a month, and I still don't know where the gym is..." She trailed off. "I just switched my schedule, and I have gym this quarter… Well, next period actually… and I know that you're the Captain of the basketball team…" She babbled.

She looked cute when she blushed. I had to smile at the thought. "Sweet. I have gym next period. Just let me stop by my locker, and we'll go there together," I told her. "If that's okay with you, of course," I added hastily.

She smiled, relief coming across her beautiful features. "Of course. That's perfectly fine,"

I nodded and offered a smile before continuing to walk. I couldn't stand silence, so I started talking. "Where'd you move here from?"

"South Carolina," she told me. "But I've been all around the country."

"Is your dad in the military?"

She shook her head. "No, my dad's not here. My mom just can't seem to pick a place to live. When she gets used to something, we have to pick up and move."

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry," I said, feeling guilty for some reason.

She shook her head, smiling softly. "It's not your fault." She quickly changed the subject. "You've lived here all of your life?"

"Yeah, it isn't so bad when you get used to it."

We stopped in front of the gym, and I opened the door for her, letting her walk through it before I did, but little did I know, that just within a few weeks time, I'd be opening the door to my heart too.

**Okay, so there's the chapter. I really would appreciate some feedback on this chapter, It means a lot to me, when people review. **


	8. Chapter 6

**I am so so so sorry for not updating in over a month! That was not my intention to leave you guys hanging, I just got writers block, and then my beta disappeared, I literally re-wrote this chapter a thousand times, it's not beta-ed, so it there's any mistakes I apologize, I'm not the best speller out there. I'm so sorry again, I'll update much sooner this time! **

**Anyways here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I hadn't understood why my father had been so warm to my brother and sisters, and so cold to me. Part of me wanted to desperately know why he seemed to get pleasure out of seeing me in pain, but the other part of me was scared to know, because I knew that once I did know, I'd be facing the truth that I wasn't ready to face all along. My head was swimming in the thoughts that I had shut out for so long, I wanted to lock them away again, but I knew that trying would turn out to be relentless, somehow, they would keep coming back. I didn't understand why my sister never visited anymore, why her and dad seemed to never talk. I didn't understand why my brother and his twin were constantly spoiled, everything being handed down to them. My brother and sister rubbed it in my faces, that dad or them could beat me whenever they felt like it, although, no matter how much they threatened too, I knew that my brother and sister would never lay a hand on me. I knew that they pitied and loved me - somewhere under all of the hatred.

Rubbing my temples, I knew that I couldn't stand to think anymore, I had been doing it for hours, and my brain had already gone into overload; sighing, I pushed myself off of the bench that I had been sitting on for a while, and I knew that I had to get myself home, and soon. My dad was probably already pissy, and I didn't need to have him to have another reason to be that way.

I started walking, the pain in my side from a couple of nights ago, still hadn't diminished completely, and I knew it'd be a while before it would. In a sudden jolt of movement, I was on the floor, next to someone, and I knew that while in my thoughtless haze, I had knocked someone over.

I looked over at who I knocked down, and I couldn't help but smile sheeplishly. "It seems we always run into each other like this,"

Her head snapped up toward mine, and she smiled a little. "It adds a little zest to regular meeting," She giggled softly

I nodded in agreement, pushing myself off of the floor. I stuck out my hand, and once she grasped it, I helped her up. "I'm really sorry about knocking you over though,"

She shook her head, full out smiling. "Don't be, it's okay,"

I rolled on the balls of my feet. "What are you doing out in the park on a sunday night?" I asked, curiously. I really wanted to know, most people I knew would be at home, stuffing their faces, and talking themselves into going to school the next coming day.

She shrugged, passively. "I was just thinking, I needed to clear my head."

I understood that all to well, so I nodded. "It's good to do that every once in a while,"

She nodded. "Yeah it is," The mood of our conversation quickly switched from friendly to awkward. I absolutely hated it when this happened. I tried to grin, as I turned my body to face hers again. "Do you like swings?" I asked.

She nodded, slowly, confused. "Yeah..."

"Want to go on them with me? Were both here, we both like swings, and they just happen to be right over there..." I trailed off, motioning to the swing set.

She nodded, and smiled. "Of course, let's go,"

I nodded, and walked over to them. "Ladies first,"

She smiled. "Why thank you, kind sir,"

I smirked at her playfully, fakely and got on the swing next to her Luckily for him, she didn't seem to notice. "So Miss Montez," I started, but was cut off.

"Oh my god! Troy Bolton remembered my name!" She screamed falsely, and I groaned, I hated it when people brought up my reputation. It annoyed me to no end.

"Oh my god! Why doesn't Gabriella be a good little girl and shut up about it?" I gasped as she playfully hit my chest.

"You did, not just hit me." I stated.

"Oh no, I totally didn't," She giggled innocently.

I smirked, before I playfully tackled her to the ground, straddling her waist, like my father had done so many times before, and started to tickle her.

My heart stopped beating as I heard her beautiful laugh, it made all of the pain, all of the aniexty fade away, and my world quickly switched from black to light. I kept tickling her, but I was lost in thought, why did I suddenly feel...different? I didn't understand it..it had to be what I ate this morning, why else would I be this way? Could it be Gabriella? No, no, that wasn't possible, I've known her for what, a day? It had to be what I ate, yeah, that was it.

"Troy!" She giggled infectiously.

"Gabriella!" I mimcked her giggle, making her laugh even more. It felt incredible to make such a precious angel laugh.

"Troy!" She gasped. "stop!"

I bit my lip, and shook my head, smirking. "Never El'," I whispered, and kept going at it.

"Please!" She gasped. "I can't breathe!"

I stopped immediately, I knew what it felt like to not be able to breathe, and it definately wasn't a pleasent feeling. I bit my lip and looked at her. "Sorry," I mumbled, looking down.

She smiled. "Troy," I lifted my head. "Don't worry about it, It was just tickling, no big deal," She reassured me. I knew that she had a feeling that I was taking it in a different way then she was taking it.

I nodded. "Okay," I said, and plastered the same fake smile that I had perfected. "Swings?"

She obviously bought the smile, because she quickly nodded, grinning away. "Of course!" She shouted.

I followed her, and bit my lip, debating whether or not to ask her. "Want me to push you?"

She nodded, biting her own lip shyly. "If you'd like," She told me, and I knew that she wanted me too, so I did.

SECONDS turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. I smiled, as we talked about absolutely everything, from our favorite color, to something no one knew about us. She smiled up at me, with questioning eyes, for she had just asked a question, and I didn't know how to answer it.

"Troy?" She asked, and I snapped out of my thoughts to meet her eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, giving her my attention.

"What's something no one know's about you?" She repeated and I bit my lip.

"Well..I uh.." I stammered, looking down at my phone. "Shit!"

She shot up, at the sound of profanity. "What?"

"I was supposed to be home hours ago!" I told her, frantically getting up. "I'd walk you home, but I can't, I'm sorry, I'm already in enough trouble, but I'll see you at school,"

I ran down the street, before she even replied, I felt bad, she could get killed, or raped, or whatever else happened to teenage girls at night, but if I didn't get home, I would get killed, and I really didn't want that to happen. I didn't want Gabriella to get hurt either, but I just had to make it home. I didn't stop running until I reached the front door, I quietly opened it, and walked through, it shutting behind me. I looked around and saw the house was eerie quiet, I pumped a fist and started to quietly creep up the steps.

"Troy," A booming voice bellowed, and I stopped in my tracks. "get back down here, I'm not nearly finished with you,"

I bit my lip. "But Dad-" I started.

"Don't start with me, now drag your ass over here!" He yelled, and I hesitantly followed his commands, as soon as I was in front of him, his fists came down at warp speed, and he didn't stop, no not until I was sprawled on the floor, unable to move.

**I hope this wasn't confusing, I also hoped you liked it!! Make me happy and press the little purple button? Remember, I need ten reviews. Blah. :D**


	9. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for all of your reviews. 100?! I never thought that we would reach that this soon! Thank you so much for being so awesome. I have a little bargian, we make it past 120, and I'll post the next two chapters back to back, sound good? Also, I'm really sorry about not updating for the longest time, if you read MOABH, you'll know why, but my computer got a really nasty virus, and it swiped off everything, that I had saved on my comptuer, so I lost this chapter, and I had to write it again, and then I had to wait for my beta, so I'm really sorry again. But I hope you guys like this!! **

**It's just a filler, so I'm sorry about that, but it's a good filler. (I hope.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, literally. **

Compassion, that was something that my father lacked, well at least when it came to me. He hated me so much, he would do anything to see me squirm, but was that compassion? Or was it something he did to advert his stress, so he wouldn't have to deal with it the right way? I licked my lips and shook my head, hoping I'd clear my mind from all of the thoughts that I had been thinking, but knowing my luck, I knew that I'd be thinking about the same problems that I had always been thinking of. My emotions were going haywire, I didn't know how much longer I could take his beating, how much longer I could take _him_.

I didn't understand wh I hadn't told anyone yet, I knew that I was dying to be set free, to let the shackels holding me down in this hell hole to fall down and let me become the man that I had always hoped I would be. All I wanted was for him to be proud of me, but I guess I didn't try hard enough, I wasn't _good_ enough. Not for him, not for anybody. I thought I was doing everything right. I wanted to be like him, he was my hero and my world was shattered when I found out, that he had lost all the compassion for me that he had once held. I was broken and I knew that nothing could sow me back together, not now.

It was hopeless, no one actually cared enough to actually notice, but I also knew that my father could not and would not be stopped. I bit my lip as I thought about what he was doing, he was probably down there thinking of what else he could do to me. I didn't want to go down there, I didn't want to think about the pain anymore. I didn't want to have him do to me what fathers should _never_ do to their children, but I knew that I would have to face him, and that, that tore me apart.

"Boy get your ass down here!" I heard him bellow, slurring his words. I flinched, his voice was infuriated, obviously something had set him off and of course he was going to take it all out on me.

I stumbled down the steps, taking a few steps close hesitantly. I didn't want to face him, I just wanted to run, but I knew that I was way to much of a wimp to actually do so. All I ever did was dream, all I was, was a dreamer, and evidentally in a world like mine, that wasn't good enough. I saw him sitting on the couch, in the same grease drenched wifebeater, and his wrinkly dirty shorts. He didn't even have to look up to know that it was me. I could see the ever present smirk on his face grow bigger from where I was standing. His ice cold blue eyes snapped toward mine, the dark blue noticeable circles under his eyes were under them. But I didn't feel sorry for him one bit, he had brought this on himself, and sadly it had affected the both of us.

"Come," He spat, and my body wouldn't move, I was to stricken wiht fear to even think of moving any mucsles in my body, because I knew what would happen. I wasn't ready for it, I was never ready for it. I had an odd feeling that he had something new up his sleeve, something that I surely wouldn't like. "I said come!" He shouted.

His hands grabbed my forearm roughly and in seconds I was thrusted onto the floor. I felt something hit my ribcage, and I gronaed, I knew that he had kicked me. He smirked, he obviously had gotten somewhat of the reaction that his sick mind was yearning for. He didn't end it there, no, I knew that he wanted me to scream, and I also knew that he wouldn't stop until I did. All of the sudden his fists connected with my skin, hitting me left and right, over and over again. He didn't stop them, not until my skin was black and blue.

He stopped, and I thanked god that he did, I knew that he wasn't done yet, but still I had hope, somewhere in the back of my mind that he'd just let me be. My eyes flashed toward him as I saw him whip something out from the closet out of the corner of my eye. I watched him intently, and couldn't help but gulp. I knew that this couldn't be good. When he smirked, that same smirk that had appeared the first night I knew that my gut intentions were most likely going to be proven true.

"Take your shirt off," He commanded, and I hesitantly did so, my eyes still watching his every move. I really didn't like where this was going.

I wanted to open my mouth and protest, but I knew that I couldn't, I knew that it'd be a lot worse that it usually was, and I really didn't need that, not now. He would use it against me, for his benefit, he never did anything that didn't result in him benefiting. That selfish bastard, how he could get pleasure from beating me.

All of the sudden, I felt his warm rough hands on my stomach, as he pushed my back toward him, I gulped loudly, biting my lip in anticipation. I hated it when he played these stupid guessing games, he was the one in the shadows, carelessly weaving these twisted and sick games, just to see me squirm. He knew that I could never beat him at them, and he threw them at me whenever he felt like it, around him I always had to be on my toes and I already had enough to worry about.

I waited, I waited for him to strike me in the back with his fist, but that never came, I waited for him to kick me hard in the back of the knees, so I was on the ground, and start kicking my back hard, but he never did. I hated it, he knew that waited made me neasues, he knew that and he constantly used it against me. I swallowed the saliva that was gathering in my mouth, and just as I was about to breath a sigh of relief, I felt cold metal being struck into my back, right on my spine.

I let a glass shattering scream escape from my already swollen red lips, it hurt like hell, I could still feel it burning and I knew that he was smirking behind me. He laughed cynically before doing it again, harder, making the same scream erupt from the back of my throat and feel the empty house, making it vibrate. I could feel myself slipping, and I knew that I couldn't hold on much longer, not tonight. Not ever.

He smirked. "Louder!" He exclaimed, as he let the belt smack my raw skin again and I shrieked loudly as the hot tears rolled down my face, he smirked.

"Aw, this is a real treat, you're crying too," I flinched, of course he had wanted this, he had wanted this all along.

The last thing I remember was him repeating the belt treatment, over and over again, before I felt my knees buckle under me, and I fell to the floor. Unconcious.

WAKING up where I assumed was where I fell the night before, I tried to push myself off of it, but that proved more difficult then I once had thought. I used my leg to propel me to the handle on the door; carefully reaching shakily up. I tried not to to stumble as my hand shakily grasped the brass object. Using the handle for support, I hesitantly took a step and immense pain vibrated through my body, it hurt way more than I was used too.

I didn't know if I could even make it upstairs to my room, and get change for school. No matter how much, how hard the bastard beat me, he _always_ made me go to school. I was constantly making up excuses to save his ass and I was sick and tired of it. I was protecting the one 'man' that had stopped protecting me so many years ago.

It wasn't fair to me, but I knew that if I wanted to save me own skin, I'd have to keep on doing it, it benefited him, and in the end, I hoped that it would benefit me.

FINALLY, I had made it to the top step, when my little brother rushed down the stairs, psuhing me accidentally, making me stumble down the steps, as I landed with a loud thump at the bottom. He looked at me, and gave me a look that I had never seen before, he wasn't smirking, or smiling, it was almost as if her was...grimacing at me. It confused me, but before I could question him about it, he was guiding me up the steps, and help me into my room.

He bit his lip, and his ultramarine eyes, the mirror to mine, snapped toward me, and stared into my eyes. "Just don't tell dad," He said softly.

I nodded, furiously. "I wont," I told him, reassuring him. "Thanks," I whispered, as he nodded, before he retreated from the room, leaving so quietly that you would never suspect that he had once been in here, helping me.

I couldn't believe it, my brother, the same one that had threatened to beat me, the same one that called me sick names, acutally showed compassion toward me. I was appalled, it was one step closer to having my dad feel that way, and I knew that I had to keep holding on.

Even if the thread that I was hanging on by was slowly ripping apart.

**So what'd you think? I know it wasn't the best chapter, and it was poorly writting, in my opinion, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it. Review please, make my day!**


	10. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry guys! I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted, but I realized that the chapter wasn't that good, and it was quite short. It was a filler, and really at the time, it was all I could do with it. Sadly, I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted, and since I have about fourteen days until summer vacation is over, don't expect much updates from now on.**

Remembering, dreaming and hoping did nothing for me anymore. There was no reason to remember, when all those memories did were haunt you. There was no reason to dream, when , when you dreampt. all you saw were nightmares. And there was no reason to hope, when you had lost it years ago. But what if there was that one person, that made you want to do all of these things? what if you all the sudden wanted to remember, to dream and to hope again? I couldn't explain it, but something about Gabriella made me want to do all of those things again. She made me want to become a better person than I was, a better man, than everyone thought I was, would become, including my father.

But I hesitated, when everyone in your life had let you down, did I really want to risk everything, and get hurt again? Did I really want to take that one fall, the fall that I would take for a girl that I hardly knew? Did I actually trust her that much, that I would do the one thing that I had promised myself that I wouldn't do anymore? So many thoughts were running through my mind, I couldn't control them, I couldn't stop them, they haunted me, just like the images of my dad standing over me did, all I wanted was for them to stop. I wanted to be a normal kid again.I wanted to be able to trust a girl that I hardly knew, I wanted to be able to just let go, and see where life takes me, but I knew that I couldn't do that, not when my life was in constant danger, and I had to watch my back with every move I made.

But really, all I really wanted was, I wanted my dad to love me.

"Troy?" I heard her soft voice, and immediately I was snapped back into reality. I was grateful for that, but then I knew that I would have to face the one thing that I wasn't sure that I was ready to face. Her.

She looked terribly beautiful, her dark ebony curls that normally flowed down her back, were tied up in a neat bun. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes looked into my own, filled with worry. She was worried, about me? But I had a strange feeling that what she was about to say, I wouldn't like it not, at all.

"Yes Gabriella?" I asked softly, biting down on my lip. I had first wanted to see her, but now, now all I wanted to do was get the hell out of there.

She softly bit her own lip. "Are you okay?" She asked me, and I sighed. "Like seriously?"

"I'm fine Brie," I told her soothingly. "Why?"

She looked at me, she knew that I was lying, but I also knew that she wouldn't address it. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes, you must be thinking about something pretty important."

I frowned, I had been thinking for that long?

"I'm fine Gabriella, really," I told her, offering a small, but fake smile.

She shook her head in disbelief, but nodded soon after. "Alright, Troy," She said and softly ran her hands on my arm. "You promise you'll tell me if something's up?" She asked.

I hesitated. "Gabriella..." I started, but the look she gave me, stopped me dead in my tracks. I couldn't explain it, but I knew that I couldn't stand to have her give me that look. "I promise," I said softly.

She nodded. "Good."

I looked at her watch. "I've got to go, but I'll see you around?" She nodded and I smiled slightly.

"Thank you Gabriella," I said, and shyly, awkwardly and hesitantly placed a soft kiss on her cheek. I bit my lip, and started walking away, not realizing, that in my haste I had left my jacket, with my wallet, that had my address in it.

THE door slammed open and then shut, as I entered the house. I had to be more quiet, but I didn't really care. My mind was so boggled up right now, that all I wanted to do was fall asleep, but I knew that, that wouldn't come so easily. Especially when I had a feeling that the bastard was after blood tonight, and I knew that he would do anything to acquire that. I bit my lip, I knew that he would be waiting for me, I could smell him. The old misty smell of his wrinkly shorts, and just his body odor were hard to miss. He hadn't cared about himself, not since mom had left us. He hadn't even cared about me.

I sighed, and ran my hands through my hair, I had wanted to leave so bad, to run away, never look back, and just let the wings that I hoped would come out, and let me fly. I didn't want to live like this anymore, I wanted to forget everything that had happened in my life, start all over, a new name, a new chance, a chance to let myself shine, even if nobody believe that I could do that, at least not my father. I sighed, had I really wanted this to happen? Did I really actually want to leave everything behind? Did I want to leave all of my friends? Did I want to leave Gabriella?

Gabriella. I breathed the name, I could still smell her wonderful strawberry shampoo, I could still picture her as I saw her today, her beautiful pale pink lips pulling into that gorgeous smile, the one that haunted me every night. She was probably doing her homework, I knew that technically I should be involved with her, being as she was considered a 'nerd'. But I didn't see her like that, I saw her as Gabriella. My Gabriella. I knew my friends probably wouldn't exactly support my decision to be involved in any way with her, but I also knew that they would do or say anything about it. I might've been a wimp to my father, but my team listened to me, they knew that there would be consequences if they went behind my back, and I liked that.

I felt a presence come into the room, and I was scared to advert my eyes from the wall that I had been staring at while thinking. I knew who it was, and I knew what was coming next. I couldn't ignore his heavy breathing, and the smell of booze and smoke on his breath. I bit my lip to keep from coughing. Disgusting. I felt a hand under my chin, and before I knew it, I was jerked up so roughly, and suddenly that I was staring into my fathers eyes. I gulped, I knew from the look in his bloodshot blue eyes, that he was angry.

"How long have you known that I was standing there?" He asked, calmly, I knew it was just a ploy. I wasn't getting my hopes up that all he wanted to do was 'talk'.

I bit my lip and shrugged, not giving him a verbal answer, I knew how much it would annoy him. I felt his hand smack the side of my face, and I yelped, I wasn't expecting it, and it hurt.

"Give me a real answer boy!" He exclaimed, his hand hovering over my face, he would surely hit me again, if I gave the wrong answer.

I carefully worded my answer. "Didn't notice," I said, simply, and was awarded with another rough slap to the face.

"Liar!" He shouted in my ear.

I winced, and shrugged, sliding my hands into my pockets. I wasn't going to let him get the satisfaction of seeing me squirm

His lips twitched upward and formed into a sly smirk. That same goddamn smirk. He whipped of his belt, and commanded me to take off my shirt. I gulped, the belt treatment. That had been one of his favorite games for the last few days. I took off my shirt, and and turned to face him, I knew that if I didn't cooperate it'd be a lot worse then it was already turning out to be.

"Please," I begged, hoping that he had saved an ounce of being considerate and letting it my actions slide this time. "Don't do this,"

He smirked, looking down at me, before he threw his arm back, and let the belt smack my back forcefully, the cold metal of the buckle digging into my skin, deeper, each time that he let his hand repeat it. I let out bloody glass breaking shrieks, again and again. Each time i did, I heard him laugh, he had gotten what he had wanted, but even then I knew he wasn't done.

The next thing I knew, I was on the floor with him hovering over me, throwing countless objects at me, including his fists. After he was done I could barely see, nonetheless see. He was gone as fast as he had come, and I was there, lying on the ground. I saw my brother peak his head out, and sighed, before letting his hands reach under my armpits, supporting my weight, as I tried to stand on my own. He softly shook his head, telling me to stop trying. I did as told, and before I knew it we were standing in my room.

"You okay Troy?" He asked, I was used to this now, of course, and I nodded, slightly.

"I will be," He walked out, and I held onto the string of hope that I had been holding onto, that one day my dad would give me the same chance that my brother had.

A COUPLE of hours later, I was in my bathroom, looking into my mirror, watching myself carefully. I couldn't believe all that had happened, it hurt to think about, it even hurt just standing there. I didn't need to think about the pain right now, I needed to get rid of it, I needed it to end, and I knew that the only way that I could do that is if I did the one thing that I hated. The one thing that made me so weak, the one thing that I happened to be addicted too. I opened the drawer, and grinned sadly as I saw the instrument lying so comfortably in it. I picked and it and carefully twirled the razorblade in my hand. Should I do it? I questioned silently, Oh how I had wanted too, so bad. But I didn't know if I should, normally after I did it, I regretted it.

But it felt so damn good.

I ran it along the skin of my inner wrist, lightly, it just making a slight indentation. Cursing myself that I didn't make the cut deeper, but I sighed, even though it hadn't broken through, it still felt so good. I needed to do it again, I needed it to break through, I needed to forget everything that was wrong in my life, all of the pain that I had endured, and focus my attention on a new pain. A pain that I could stand. I never had wanted it to go this way, I never wanted my pain from my dad to turn into this, but it did, and I couldn't help it anymore. I couldn't help but grin, as I let the razorblade dance across my skin, harder. Blood flowed out, as I sighed as the euphoria washed through me. I did it again, and again, I repeated it for a long time. As long as I was diverting my attention from the monster that my dad had created, I repeated.

I had just let the blade sink into my other wrist when I heard the doorknob jiggle. I didn't have enough time to hide my instrument, but I tried to throw it, before I could, I heard the door open, and the footsteps stopped. A gasp of horror filled my bathroom, and I gulped. I never wanted anyone to find out, but they had, and I had a feeling that I wouldn't like the person that found out, knowing. Almost Immediately I felt arms holding onto my hands, preventing me from hurting myself, the hands felt so familiar.

"TROY BOLTON!" I heard the person shriek, obviously it was a girl. I knew that voice though, one of the worst things that could of happened, happened.

It was Gabriella.

She sat me on the toilet, and grabbed a towel and a first aid kit. She stared into my eyes for a while, obviously disappointed, before she dipped the towel in cold water, and wiped off all of the blood that was on my hands and wrists. She then dipped the other side of the towel in disinfectant, before running it across my scrapes. I winced, and bit my lip to keep from crying out. About twenty minutes later she was done. She threw away the towel, and tucked the razorblade into her pocket, she then led me to my bed, and sat me on it. She busied herself in picking up the clothes that were on the floor. "Why'd you do it nick?" She asked, her voice cold and flat.

I bit my lip. "I don't known if I can tell you," I stammered, I didn't want to tell her, but I had a feeling that she'd end up finding out anyways.

"Troy Bolton," She breathed, and snarled, coldly. She was obviously pissed at me, and she had every single right to be, I couldn't help but notice how hot she looked when she was mad. "Tell me,"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Brie," I bit my lip, and turned my back to her, when she was the one person that I knew that I could trust, I still didn't know if I could tell her this. She'd look at me differently, and I knew that I couldn't handle that, I couldn't stand her look at me like she pitied me, I had gotten that look from my other family members that had found out, and I could barely stand when they did it. She looked up at me and I bit my lip. She gave me that look, that same look that she gave me in the hallway, and I knew that I couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Well...I..." I trailed off, biting my lip.

**I bet you all hate me for giving you a cliff hanger. -sticks out tongue- Sorry about that, but I felt like leaving you guys on one, being as I haven't done one yet, and I think it's really cool to hear your guys' input on whether or not he tells her.**

**Well, I hope you liked it!! It's one of the longest chapters, and I hope its spell checked right. I'm not very good at that, since I don't have word, but tell me what you think? Remember, I need 10 reviews or I don't update, give me 20+ and I'll try to update with two chapters back to back.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Oh my god. I am so sorry for not updating guys! I just started school and it's total mayhem around my house. I'm sorry to say but I wont be posting much anymore, maybe once a month if we're lucky. I'm going to therapy. For depression and anger managment problems, I started getting the 'disorders' six months ago, and I finally told my mom about it. Plus, everyday after school I have to babysit my niece, and then I have to do my homework, and then I go to bed, so I really don't have time to write on weekdays. But on weekends, I will **_try _**to write. I wont make any promises though. **

**Sorry about the ramble, and I hope you guys understand. Oh and expect a new one-shot by me sometime this week. So that's a bright side to this, I hope. And again I'm really sorry about all of this. /**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, still, sadly.**

I couldn't believe what I had done. I couldn't believe that I had cracked, I had cracked, and gave into the demon that I had always told myself that I would never give into. But I had, I had given into him, and I was officially screwed. I ran my hands through my hair absentmindly as I walked down the hallways at school, I couldn't get my mind off of what exactly had happened last night. I was such an idiot for giving in, I was such an idiot for telling her, I was such an idiot for breaking the one promise that would either be life or death for me. And I was an idiot for no realizing that in the first place. I could remember it perfectly, I could remember her perfectly, how she smelled, how she had _acted_ when I had told her, and everything that could possibly fall in between that. My mind wandered between everything that had happened over the last few days, and now, it just decided to land on that.

_"Troy Bolton," She breathed, and snarled, coldly. She was obviously pissed at me, and she had every single right to be, I couldn't help but notice how hot she looked when she was mad. "Tell me,"_

_"I don't know if that's such a good idea Brie," I bit my lip, and turned my back to her, when she was the one person that I knew that I could trust, I still didn't know if I could tell her this. She'd look at me differently, and I knew that I couldn't handle that, I couldn't stand her look at me like she pitied me, I had gotten that look from my other family members that had found out, and I could barely stand when they did it. She looked up at me and I bit my lip. She gave me that look, that same look that she gave me in the hallway, and I knew that I couldn't ignore it anymore._

_"Well...I..." I trailed off, biting my lip._

_I heard a snarl erupt from the back of her throat, as she took in deep sharp breath. Her eyes turned dark, as her glaring expression was fixed on my face. "Troy Jerimiah Bolton, you tell me right now!" She exclaimed, through her clenched teeth._

_I ran my hands through my hair, and stared at her. I quickly shook my head, and started pacing around my bedroom, kicking stuff out of my way with my foot, a nervous habit. "I can't tell you," I said, hoarsely. "You wouldn't understand, and you'd look at me differently. I can't stand if you did."_

_She shook her head, her hard expression softening a little. "I will never look at you differently Troy." She said softly. "I will always look at you the same. Please just tell me, I see it's tearing you up inside." _

_I winced. What she said was definately true. But I knew even if I did tell her, he wouldn't and couldn't be stopped. I looked up at her. "I'm getting hurt." I said, my voice breaking, a mans voice shouldn't break. "Really, really hurt."_

_Her expression softened completely, and she sat over on the bed by me. "What do you mean by getting hurt Troy? And by whom?" She asked, obviously concerned. I sucked in a breath, and stared at her, before looking down at my hands._

_"My father..." I trailed off. "He...he does things that most parents don't do to their kids."_

_She looked at me confused, the wrinke above her eyebrow was so noticeable that it looked like it was forever embedded into her beautiful face. "He hurts you how?"_

_"He...he abuses me." I stated simply. Her face immediately scrunched up, as her face had a horror based frown now. _

_"You...you're being abused?" She whispered, her voice trembling. It was then, that I knew for a fact, that every step of the way, she'd end up being hurt just as much as I was, and for some reason, that didn't settle to well with me, not at all. _

I tightened the bag on my shoulder, and immediately tensed as I walked into the gym, I shook my head, shaking the memory from it. I remembered how her face looked at the moment perfectly, and I knew that I would remember it for the rest of my life. I felt my fathers eyes on me, and my tensed body didn't ease out. I couldn't bare it when his eyes looked at me like that, so degrading, disrespectful, and most of all, dissappointed. I still had trouble accepting that I was the son that my father had always wanted. I bit my lip, and cowered across the gym floor, sucking in my breath as I walked by my father, of course, I could not escape him without him screaming at me.

"Troy!" His b0oming voice echoed through the medium sized gym, I could of swore I felt the earth shake beneath my feet. "You're ten minutes late! That's 150 suicides!" He snarled, his lips curled downward into a frown, a show for everyone else, but I obviously knew that inwardly, that bastard was grinning away.

I bit my lip, hard. I had to refrain from shouting back at him, my male instinct was slowly taking over me, and I knew that if I didn't control myself soon, it'd end up being a screaming match, one that my dad would end up winning. "Bastard," I muttered under my breath. I immediately felt him tense, and I heard a low gurgle in his throat, before I felt his body restraining me to the ground. I had obviously not controlled myself all to well.

"You little bitch!" He screamed at me. "How dare you talk to me that way! You are so fucking going to get it!" He yelled, his fists flying at me at the speed of light, his fists were going to fast, I couldn't stop them. I could feel the hot red blood trickling down my face, and I groaned. I knew that he had totally forgot that we were in school, and the rest of the team was getting ready in the locker room. He kept going, his fists flying faster that I had ever seen them. Or, maybe he did realize it.

"Dad, we're in school," I groaned. "Stop." I pleaded.

Abruptly, the pressure on my stomach was gone, and he was hovering above me, he pulled me up in a swift movement. He had the nervous gleam in his eyes, the one I was all to familiar with. "Tell them you fell." He said, his voice shaking, and I nodded, once. I had no choice, he pushed me lightly, and I walked into the locker room.

The stupid idiot couldn't keep his hands to himself. I didn't know why he insisted on using me as his punching bag, I'd never done anything to him, and yet, he hurt me worse than he could anyone else. I suddenly really missed my mom. She would've never let this happen, she would've stopped him before he could even think about laying his rotten hands on me. But I then remembered that it was her being gone, that was the reason that he beat me, and that would be something that I had to accept. He wouldn't stop, not until his precious angel was back in his arms, and we both knew that would never happen, and we would both be suffering. For forever.

The minute I stepped into the locker room, gasps, and questions filled the air. I heard everything being thrown at me. 'Why is your face all bruised up?' or 'Why are you trembling?' I just shook my head, and walked over to the mirror. I sighed, I wasn't that bad, I could easily said I tripped down the stairs, and my face got scraped up when it hit the concrete, but I had used so many excuses, would they believe me? I cleaned myself and walked over to my varsity locker, that was oh so conveniently next to Chad's.

"Dude, what happened?" I heard that escape his lips as soon as I reached him. I shrugged absentmindly, and undid my lock, before taking my shirt off, luckily a wife beater was covering most of the damage that had happened, eversince I could remember.

"Some fat kid pushed me and I ended up falling down the stairs, my face collided with the concrete, and you could guess what happened."

He bit his lip, and shook his head. He obviosuly didn't believe me, but he wouldn't push against the subject. He knew how I got when someone challenged me. "Oh, well, did he apologize?" He asked, I knew he was trying as hard as he could to look like he believed me. But I wasn't fooled.

I forced a grin onto my face. "Of course," He seemed satisfied with the answer, as he pounded fists with me, I winced but he didn't seem to notice.

I licked my lips, and called all of the wildcats into the gym. I looked at my dad, and he shot me a glance, one that said, 'You covered up for me right?' I looked away, and nodded, pretending to listen to what my teammates were saying, but my dad got caught what I had meant, I had known it as soon as he blew the whistle.

"Troy, one hundred and fifty sucides, now." He blew his whistle, I heard the team breath in a sharp breath. The most he had made me do was seventy-five, but I guess what was the price I had to pay when I was late.

I started running, letting myself get lost in my feet, as the heat in my body got more absorbed with every step I took. I closed my eyes, and pretended that I was here, I was on a beautiful island. My mom was still alive, and my dad was the dad that I had grown up with. He was my hero again, and everything was perfect. I had the perfect life, the perfect school reputation, and most of all, I had the more perfect, most beautiful girl in my arms. Gabriella.

"Coach, don't you think that's a little harsh, one hundred and fifty sucides? That's going to kill him!" '_Yeah that's what he wants_' I thought, to myself.

"Chad do not tell me how to run my basketball team. Troy was late, he knows that he has to face the consequences. Now, do twenty-five of your own. Now!"

I could hear Chad's groan from across the gym, where I was currently running my ass off, but I ignored it and continued running. My dad was lucky, to lucky. He could've gotten caught today, that would have been a disaster, it was bad enough that Gabriella now knew, but I could bare the guys knowing too. I knew for a fact that they would treat me differently, and I knew that I couldn't handle that, not when my world was already falling apart, I didn't need them to tear it all the way down. I sighed, and kept my eyes on the door, like it was where I wanted to run all along, it was. I wanted to run. I froze as I saw a face in the window that I didn't expect to see, and as soon as she met my eyes, she gasped. She knew what had happened, and she frowned. I just hoped that she hadn't seen anything.

**Wow, I'm sorry that, that completely and utterly sucked. I hoped it would turn out better, but I'm just getting started out in writing again. I took about a months break, and I need to get back into it. I'm sorry that it's not that long, and if there are any spelling errors, I apologize again. **

**I hope you liked it, nonetheless!! Review please!**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright, I'm super sorry for not updating, I have been in a whirlwind of events, and sadly, my writing has been put on the back burner. (Against my will of course,) I never meant for the wait for the new chapter to be this long, but when your life is hectic, you can't really control what and what doesn't happen. Basketball has basically taken over my life, and sadly, I will barely have time to write. Today is Veterans Day (Thank you Veterans, by the way) and I have the day off from school and basketball practice, so I'll try to update my other story too. Expect a one-shot soon, and I'm also working on a new story. (I can never just stick to one, can I? Thank you guys, especially to the reader who have stuck with me through thick and thin, you guys give me a reason to write. Well instead of boring you with the ridiculously long A/N; let's get on with the story now, shall we? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even any of the characters, all I own is the plot, and any characters that I came up with. **

Gabriella sighed, she had seen it, and she had seen his father straddle him, whilst beating him. She had seen him punch the poor young man, over and over again. She had known about it, she knew that the teenage boy got beaten by his father, for he had told her. She never would've thought that she would have to witness it. Even worse, it was in school, how heartless could a man be, as to beat his own son – in school? She felt the tears roll down her cheeks, even though she had promised herself not to cry, she did. He was hurt, that had hurt her, which ended up hurting him even more, and quite frankly, he was already getting hurt enough.

He didn't deserve to be hurt like this, _no_ one deserved to be hurt in the way that he was being hurt. She typically thought that Jack Bolton was scum, he was no longer a man, he was no longer a human to her, and she didn't understand how he could do that to someone, especially Troy, someone as loving and caring as Troy. Jack Bolton was just screwing up two lives, one of them that didn't have to be screwed up more than it already was. Sure, Gabriella knew that there was a reason behind it, but still, in her eyes, there was no reason to purposely hurt someone, by _beating_ them. Gabriella just wanted to tell someone, just one person, all she wanted to whisper was '_Troy Bolton is being abused', _which were five simple words, the five simple words that might end up saving Troy's life. But she promised, she just had to promise, and because she promised, she couldn't tell anybody. Gabriella never broke her promises no matter how severe they were.

She kept on wiping her tears away, but it failed, the tears kept on falling. She stopped; she knew that they wouldn't stop soon. She just hoped that they would stop before he saw her. She'd never forgive herself if he did. She couldn't comprehend how a person could purposely hurt her own flesh, their own blood, and she was a smart girl. Jack Bolton was _not_ the good guy he portrayed; he was a sick, disgusting man that deserved to be locked up for how much he had hurt her through hurting him. She didn't even notice that she was sobbing, not until two toned, muscular arms encircled around her slender waist.

"Brie," she heard the concern in his voice, and she bit her lip. He had caught her. He had caught her crying. Damn him, damn him for having to find her. "What's wrong?

"Nothing," she sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "I'm absolutely fine."

He gently took her hand, and shook his head, before reaching his other arm up, and wiping her tears gently, before her cheeks could catch anymore. "Don't lie to me Brie." He whispered, pleading with her quietly.

"I saw." She whispered, barely audible, so Troy had to strain to hear her.

"Saw what?" He asked, although he knew what she was talking about.

"Your dad, you, I saw him Troy. I saw him beat you." She choked out.

He took a deep breath. "You…you saw th-that?" He stammered; he had just begun getting used to the fact that she knew, but having her saw it actually happening, that bothered him more that anybody would ever know.

"I did," she confirmed; the tears and concerned look never leaving her eyes. "You never said it was that bad Troy."

He bit his lip, he had hurt her. He had made her cry, he had done the unthinkable, he had hurt her, and he didn't even do anything. "That's barely anything."

"You mean it gets _worse_?"

He nodded solemnly, refusing to answer because he knew that if he said anything, he'd end up saying more than he wanted too. He always did. He sighed, he always had promise himself that he'd never let it get this far, that he'd never let anyone know his biggest secret, but it had happened, he had helped her, and he could honestly say that he almost regretted it.

"Nobody knows but me, huh?" She stated, finally having figured it out. That's why he had been so hasty about telling her after she had found him cutting. No one else had known.

"Exactly. That's why I didn't want to tell you in the first place, that's why I'm so careful about this. I don't want anyone to know, I didn't want you to know, but you found out, and that was out of my hands."

She wrinkled her nose in confusion. "You don't want anyone to know?"

"No." He stated simply.

"But…why?" She asked, incredulously.

"I don't hate my father Gabriella." He replied tightly, controlled. "I love him; I just hate what he does to me. If he goes to jail, that alone would break me more than his beatings ever will."

"Troy, how could you still love someone after they do something as horrible as that to you?"

He turned to her, his eyes darkening immensely. "He's messed up Gabriella. When my mom died, that killed him. His angel was no longer with him; he can't help what he does. He only beats me because he's grieving, he could have chosen any one of my siblings, but he chose me. I've learnt to live with it…you should too." He couldn't help but sound rude. She didn't understand, she would never understand.

For a brief second hurt flashed through her eyes, but she quickly replaced it with amusement. "That's no reason to beat a child."

He glared at her relentlessly. "Gabriella. Do not tell me what is and what is not a reason! Yes, beating a child is wrong, but you're going to have to accept it."

She stared at him, before shaking her head, tears entering her eyes again. It wasn't what was happening that was making her tearful; it was what he was saying to her. "Do you live to shoot people down Troy?" she retaliated.

He sighed, immediately regretting his tone with her. He forgot how fragile she was, he fucked up again. "Sorry Brie." He mumbled, apologetically.

She shook her head. "I'm not looking for an apology Troy." She stated.

"Then what are you looking for?"

She sighed. "I just want you to be happy."

He sighed, and shook his head, before walking away dejectedly. Couldn't she see that he would never be fully happy?

TROY sighed as he sat down at the library table, his books piling out in front of him. He couldn't stop thinking about her. About how much he missed her. He missed the way she would hug him when he cried, or how she would read him bedtime stories at night to ward away the monsters hiding under his bed. He missed the way his knit tight family used to be, he missed the way that they used to all care about each other. Now the 'knit tight' family was nothing more than five people living under one house, the relationships were crumbling just as fast as the foundation was, and Troy couldn't stop either from happening.

_Janice Bolton smiled fondly down at her happy little boy. His bright cobalt blue eyes – the mirror image of his father's – stared back at her in glee as she ran with him down the block as he sat on his brand new two wheeled bicycle. He was just learning how to ride a bike, and he still hadn't gotten over the fear of his mom letting him go. Jack Bolton, the proud father stood watching his little boy admiringly._

"_Go on Troy, go," She encouraged, slightly letting go of the handle bar._

"_No! Mommy don't let go!" He shouted, immediately stopping, making her come to a halt too. _

_She smiled. "Troy, you can do it, don't give up," _

_The little boy shook his head, his shaggy brown hair shaking madly as he did. "No! Don't let go mommy, don't let me fall!" He pleaded._

"_Troy, baby, I won't let you fall, believe in yourself sweetheart. You can do this," She encouraged once more, as they started up again._

_Troy pedaled faster and faster with each step his mom took, making him go into a fit of giggles. "Okay Troy, I'm going to let go now," She whispered soothingly._

"_No-" He started in protest._

"_You can do this," He nodded, as she let go, and he kept on pedaling, before he stopped, and jumped off the bike, his arms rising in the air. "I did it mommy! I did it!" He giggled, and jumped into his mom's arms._

_She grinned and kissed his forehead. "You did do it baby, I'm so proud of you!" Immediately following the words to arms wrapped around them._

"_I'm so proud of you son," Jack Bolton said to his son. _

That was the last moment that Troy could remember that his dad had last been proud of him. That was a year before the accident, a year before everything changed, a year before his life became a living hell. He saw tear drops form on his piece of paper that he was currently writing notes on, and before he knew it, the paper was drenched in his tears, he feverishly wiped them away, but they kept on appearing on his paper.

"Troy?" a feminine asked, standing next to his chair, concerned.

He looked up, and cursed silently. "Brie," He answered.

"Troy, why are you crying?" She asked, taking his hand in hers, before pulling out his chair and pulled him up, encircling her arms around his waist.

He shook his head, but wrapped his arms around her. "It doesn't matter Gabriella," He said huskily, his voice thick with emotion. He struggled to compose himself, he hated appearing weak to anyone, especially Gabriella.

"Please…Troy…" She trailed off, using that same tone to her voice that she had that night she found out. He couldn't refuse it any longer.

"I miss him." He cried.

She pulled him in tighter, stroking his hair gently, they both needed this, and it was going to help the both of them. "Miss who Troy?"

Troy looked at her, into her eyes, intently. "My hero," he whispered.

"Well you don't need to miss your hero any longer,"

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"Because I found a hero in you," she stated, smiling up at him. "You're my hero Troy Bolton."

He stared at her, his mouth agape. Did she just say that he was _her_ hero? That she looked up to him? Of all the people in the world, she looked up to the one person that wasn't worthy of holding the title of a hero? He couldn't believe it. She actually thought of him as a hero. Before he could stop himself, before he could talk himself out of it, tell him that it would be a huge mistake; instinct took over and he captured his lips with hers.

**Personally I absolutely LOVE this chapter; I think it's so adorable. And cliffhanger –smug grin – oh darn, why did I do that? You'll have to review to find out. I'll hopefully update sometime this week, being as I only have three days of school this week! **

**P.S. The holidays are fast approaching! So you know what that means – drum roll – a Christmas story! I should have that up in the next few days. :) (Click the button at the bottom of the screen, make me smile!)**


	13. IMPORTANT AN

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys, that I haven't updated in forever, I promise that I'll update this weekend. My life has been so hectic with school right now, and basketball, which thankfully has ended, but softball is starting up, and I don't know when I'll have the time to write anymore. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm not ditching you guys, and I appreciate everyone who still reads my stories. I promise I will update soon, and 'Something Inside So Strong' will probably be made into a FS really soon, so look out for that.**

**I love you guys, thank you so much for the lovely reviews!**

**xoxo.**

**Steph.**


	14. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys! I know it's been forever and a half since I updated but I literally have no time for writing. I feel bad for leaving you guys hanging for months on end, so I'm going to try to start writing again. If you guys even want to read my fanfictions still. I have only 49 days left still summer, and when it is summer, expect updates quick! I started two new fanfictions **_Infinite _**& **_Pity_**, so I hope you'll like them. I'm also jumbling around a new idea, but I wont start it until summer. I'm not letting myself.**

**Anyways, I'm a bit rusty on this story, so please give me a break, hopefully I'm not going to make this well earned chapter totally suckish! I'll try to update **_Infinite_** & **_Pity _**tonight but I'm not going to make any promises.**

**Disclaimer: Zac Efron hides in my closet at night.**

She still hadn't responded to this kiss and honestly I was getting worried, it had been a while and she had just been still and stiff in my arms and I didn't know whether to pull away and ask if she was okay or not or just wait it until she responded. I couldn't help but notice how good her lips felt on mine and I just wanted to kiss her more, that was, if she ended up responding. I was about to pull away because I had had enough of waiting for her to at least move, when I felt force against my lips and I couldn't help but form a small smile.

It had taken her a while but she was finally responding and I'd be a damned fool to pull away now and ask if it was alright to keep kissing her, so I went with my instinct and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her as close to me as I could. I didn't want the kiss to be deep, just a slow kiss, they could be passionate too.

I let my thumb stroke her cheek, and I couldn't help but smirk when I felt her blush. It made me feel like I was on top of the fucking world. I got a beautiful girl to blush, I felt accomplished.

Pulling away from her lips, I dipped my head down and nudged my nose gently with hers, a smile gracing my lips as I looked into her eyes. "You're amazing El, you really are." I whispered to her before I let her go.

Beautiful burgandy blush painted itself onto her cheeks as she looked up at me and smiled a little shyly. She was obviously embarrassed at what had just happened. I was pretty sure that it was that it took her so long to respond. "Thank you Troy."

I shrugged down at her, and ran my hands through my hair. I didn't know what I was feeling right now, my emotions were so jumbled up and I didn't know whether I liked her or if I just liked that she was being nice to me. I wasn't going to lie and say she wasn't a pretty girl, because she had to be the most gorgeous girl I'd seen. I also didn't know if having a girlfriend was the best thing for me right now. I was going through so much, and she had a lot to take in. She hadn't even had a week to take in that I was getting hurt by my father illegally and I didn't want her to run off and tell someone. That'd be pure hell, and I didn't know if I'd forgive her.

"Hey El, I'm going to let you go, I have a lot of thinking to do, and I don't want to bore you by me just staring at the wall." I told her, immediately masking my emotions with a new light, coolness to my eyes and I guess she bought it because she nodded.

"Alright Troy, I understand, just well, just call me if you need me, alright?"

Nodding my head at her, I dipped my head down and dropped a kiss to her cheek before I picked up my bag and waved to her slightly. I wouldn't see her disappointed face as my back turned toward her and I exited where we were previously seated. I had to get out of there and get my mind off of her and that kiss.

-

"HE fakes right, takes the left, goes up for the layup and..." My best friend said and I rolled my eyes as I eased the ball into the basket. "He scores! Troy Bolton has just won the East High Championship!" He cupped his hands over his mouth and made a noise that made it seem like crowds were cheering for me, obviously trying to cheer me up, I appreciated it.

Smiling slightly at my best friend before I sighed and passed the ball to him. "I'm so jumbled up Chad, I have no idea what do."

Chad looked at me confused, and chewed on the toothpick that was in between his cheeks for a bit before turning toward me again. "About what Troy?"

I ran my hands through my hair and remembered that we really hadn't talked about Gabriella much. He didn't know about me, or my situation with my dad, and I knew that I'd have to tell him soon, just not now, I didn't want my dad to have the chance of finding out. "About Gabriella." I whipsered, stealing the ball from him since he was doing nothing with it, and began dribbling with it.

"Do you like her?" He asked me bluntly.

"Of course I like her Chad, I just...I'm not sure if I'm ready to have a girlfriend right now. I've never really been in an actual relationship before. Fuck Man, I like her a lot." I groaned into my hands, after I shot the ball and missed.

"Well dude, if you're doubting it, then you're obviously not ready for one. Just wait it out, Gabriella seems like a nice girl and you like her, and care about her. Even if you're not ready for a relationship with her like that, don't cut her off completely."

"Thanks Chad," I said, and felt kind of better about the whole situation. Chad was right, if I was doubting it, then I wasn't ready for a serious relationship. I didn't want to hurt Gabriella, that was the last thing that I wanted to do, and I knew that I would if I stumbled into this relationship blindly, and not even wanting or being ready to have one.

"Anytime man, anytime," He said as he shot the basket, before I heard one clap and I turned to face the school's principal. I gulped, him and my father were best buds, and he didn't know what my father did to me, no one but Gabriella, the bastard, and myself knew. I knew that he would probably go on my fathers side if he found out, and it wasn't fair. I knew that the principal took an odd liking to me. He always had, eversince he offered my dad the job of being a coach here when I was five, he had always been interested with me. He never left me alone.

I didn't really mind it though, he was like my father figure. He cared about me and I cared about him. It was odd, our relationship, but neither of us minded it. Fuck, he was more of a father than my real one was to me anyways. And no one knew it but me.

"Chad," he nodded at Chad, before turning to me, grinning a little bit. "Troy," He gave me a 'man' hug and pulled away before looking at us. "How's the basketball season coming along boys? Your big game is in a couple of weeks, and I know that your father must be working you guys to death." If it was one thing that Mr. Matsui, it was that he loved East High, and it's boys basketball team. It was thanks to me, during my sophmore year that we had won the champion ship, and now even though, I was a Senior, I had still kept the title for us. I knew that my dad was happy about that, and proud, but proud of the team. Not me. He was never proud of me.

"It's going to good Mr Matsui," Chad answered with a smirk. "We're totally going to whoop West High's ass!" He shouted excitedly, and I rolled my eyes, Chad could be so dense sometimes.

"Danforth, watch your language." Came a bark from the other side of the room, and I bit my lip. There he was, in all of his glory. The bastard of a father, Jack Bolton.

Luckily he wouldn't insult me or hit me in front of anyone, but unluckily, anything I said or did would be used against me, and fuel his anger in private.

"Sorry Coach," Chad apologized quickly, and I saw my dad's smirk. He fed off of people's fear, I realized, not just mine.

He shrugged it off, as if he had just said to get a reaction out of Chad, and I knew that he had. That was just...so my father. He loved getting reactions out of people, even more so, he loved getting ones that he loved. He was a sick bastard that thrived on cruel things, and I was so happy that Chad or anyone I knew and loved had to go through that.

"Troy, cmon, I need to see you in the back room, alone." He spat the last part, smiling politely and fakely at Mr. Matsui and Chad before he grabbed my arm a lot rougher than it looked and led me to where I knew I'd get my punishment. Biting my lip as I got thrown into the room I looked up at my father and met his angry eyes. He was pissed and I knew it. He was really pissed.

"Troy fucking Bolton!" He hissed into my ear and I gulped, what was his problem? I had been good today.

Reaching a fist over, he popped me in the jaw, before he shoved me to the ground, immediately my rough exterior disinegrated and I whimpered out loudly. Fuck, he really knew how to hurt me. My whimper seem to add fuel to his fire, and his fists started coming blindingly fast at my face. So fast, that I couldn't even see them. He knocked me to the ground, and I tried to fight back but he wouldn't let me.

"Louder!" He comannded, hearing me scream was the one thing that fueled the fire that was burning out. He didn't like beating me in school, but lately he was doing it more and more.

Smirking down at me, he unhooked his belt, and I screamed, I didn't want him to do it, that hurt like fuck and I still had three periods until the end of the day. At my respone to him, he slapped the cold metal of the buckle against my skin on my cheek, and I screamed even louder.

"You're such a fucking baby Troy! This is why I beat you!" He paused, letting the metal dig in the skin of my back as he roughly threw it against me, again and again. "To man you up! Stop crying! Wipe them tears and suck it up!"

He was getting pissed off at me, and I knew it, but I couldn't stop yelping, I tried to stand up but he kicked me in the ribs to stop me and I let out a whimper as I hit the ground. Fuck, I knew that I wouldn't be able to get back up now. He knew just how to bring out the weaknesses in me. I hated him for that.

I used to love him, but now I hated him. I hated him with the passion. I wanted that bastard to burn in hell and go through everything that he put me through.

A loud gasp brought me out of my thoughts, and I turned to the figure standing in the doorway. I cursed.

"Mr. Bolton!?"

**A/N: I'm sorry this took an extra two or nights to put up, but I promise that I'll update more often. This chapter is a little rusty but that's just because I haven't written on this story in forever. It'll get better. Also, the person is the one you'll least expect so don't immediately jump to Chad. **

**Click the button at the bottom and make me happy! Troy will bake you cookies!**


	15. Chapter 12

**Okay so I know it's been about a month in a half since I've updated, but at least I didn't wait six months like last time! Right? Well this chapter might be a little rusty, because I still don't know where to go with this, and I'm not sure how I want to end it. I'm running out of ideas for this story and it's making me sad. **

**I'm a little neatrul on writing now, because I'm only getting like three reviews on **_**Ice Cold **_**and **_**Broken & Bruised**_**. :( If you would please check those out, I'd love you forever. I had about 30 alerts for Ice Cold, but yet I only get three reviews? It's making me sad, well mostly annoyed, but I can't really expect anything more I guess. Just please review if you're reading my stories, I know I'm not the most…frequent updater, but I try, and it will get better, I promise!**

**So please suggest some ideas if you have any! Because I know some of you like this story and don't want to see it go. I don't either! This chapter is all of the place, and I'm exceedingly sorry about that. It's probably really confusing too, but it'll all even out, eventually.**

HE froze in place, even though he wasn't the one that was hitting someone, he froze in place because his dad had been caught. His dad was finally caught by someone other than his siblings or Gabriella, and for some reason, he wasn't as happy as he thought he would be. He was honestly freaked the fuck out. He didn't know what would happen, but he knew that the way his screaming cut off in an instant, and his fists stopped moving on his skin, that this probably wasn't a good thing. He was glad, elated that his dad's hands were off of them, and were now lingering about him. His skin was still screaming in pain, but he knew that it would for a while. He looked up and saw his dad's eyes frozen on the person who happened to be in the door.

I looked up and saw who it was, and I almost shit my pants. Fuck! It couldn't be them!

"Mr. Bolton!" The person screamed again, apalled and disgusted. He didn't blame them, he was disgusted with himself, too.

They'd probably take his side, like everyone else who had found out. Besides Gabriella. Immediately his heart ached.

Oh, his precious Gabriella. She didn't need a guy like him, a guy that was so messed up, who would eventually end up messing her up too. He didn't deserve her, didn't deserve to be thrown around carelessly like he seemed to be doing with her emotionally.

He didn't realize how deep his feelings for her ran, until she saw him getting hurt that night. It hurt him way more than he ever did, to see her cry, crying over _him,_ because he got hurt.

He made a vow that night, that he would never hurt her like that again.

"Jack Bolton!" They screamed again, and Troy groaned, for he knew what would be coming next, they would congragulate him, or tell him to go on punishing him. "You're a scum of a man, you know that?"

Troy's jaw dropped, as did Jack's, they were not expecting that.

"Mrs. Darbus…" His father trailed off, and Troy could feel a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Don't Mrs. Darbus me, Jack! I thought you were a respectable, nice man, but then I come in here because I hear screaming, and I see you doing this?" She told him, outraged.

"It's not what it looks like!" Jack exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, as his knee 'accidentally' rocked into Troy's side.

Troy surpressed a groan, knowing that it'd only make the situation worse.

"It's not what it looks like? How can it look like anything different? Your hands were on him Jack! Your hands were on him, and not in a good way!"

How would having a father's hands on his son ever be a good thing?

Jack bit his lip, for he didn't know what else to say, immediately he was angry, unbelievably angry and he just wanted to hit something, someone, preferably Troy, but that was impossible now that Mrs. Darbus was there. Jack glared at the small but slightly round woman. What gave her the right to tell him how to treat his son?

"It's my son Nicole, and I'm going to treat the fucking kid however the hell I want!" He exclaimed at her, his eyes daring daggers at her.

"I know _he's_ your son Jack, but taking out your frustrations and stress on him, is not the right way to go about things…and when I call the police, they'll think the same thing." She told him, a shadow of a smirk on her face.

Both men in the room gasped, one looked purely outraged, and the other looked shocked and hopeful. Mrs. Darbus smiled gently at Troy, sure he had been late to his class a lot, but he really did nothing for her to dislike him.

"Troy, how about I take you too my room and get you cleaned up?" She asked him, before Troy bit his lip and nodded hesitantly.

Troy knew that Mrs. Darbus was trying to help him, but as soon as he nodded, he heard the animalistic growl that his dad had been holding in escape through his lips. Troy shuddered.

"The kid is staying with me, Nicole."

She laughed bitterly before shaking her head. "Now you see Bolton, that is where you're wrong." She told him venemously.

He rolled his eyes. "Darbus," He barked at her. "The child is mine, not yours, if I say he's not going somewhere with you, then he's not going with you!"

"You lost the right to call that child your son when you lost your self-control and started beating on him Jack."

Troy blinked, he never thought about it that way. When he was younger, before his mother died, before Troy and Jack felt all of this pain that neither knew how to deal with, he had so much self-control. He'd never hit Troy, and he barely even yelled at him. Troy realized that he had a _reason _to hate his father, his father had lost his self-control and beat on him like a punching bag. Troy just thought it was because he missed his mom, but no, that wasn't the case.

Because now Troy knew that deep inside, that his father wasn't sorry for what he was doing, and in a sick and twisted way, his father enjoyed fucking beating him.

Troy felt anger, undeniable raging anger that he wasn't used to feeling. Troy was usually controlled and cool, especially with anger. He knew what it did to people, and he didn't want to hurt anyone else with it, but right now, he threw all of his old belief's away and just started at his father, unbelievably furious.

"We'll leave it up to Troy, then," He looked at Troy expectantly. "Go on son, tell her how you don't want to go with him, how you don't want to leave me."

Troy blinked, and for a second, he almost doubted the fact that he hated him, but one look at his raw, bruised skin, and he smirked at his father. His smirk was so cynical and real that his father was wincing. "You're nobody to me, Jack."

Troy helped Mrs. Darbus lift him off the ground, and leaned on her as he walked away from the shell of his father. And for once in his life, he didn't care that his father was sitting on the ground, mad, stressed and broken.

And for that one moment, Troy forgot that he'd have to deal with him when he got home.

-

GABRIELLA ran her hands through her long curly hair before sighing and kicking the stones that rested at her feet. Ever since that one night when she had told him that he was her hero, ever since he had kissed her, she didn't know what to feel, how to act, what to do. She didn't know how to _handle_ him, he was going through so much pain that with her own pain, it was becoming to be too much. She really cared about him, cared about him deeply, but she didn't know how far her actual feelings for him ran. Beneath the rough, and battered exterior, Troy was one of the nicest and most honest boys.

She wanted so desperately for their situation to just be normal, so they wouldn't have to worry about Troy's father hurting him, about Troy's father pushing him around. She wanted so desperately for Troy and her to have a normal relationship. She was slowly falling for him, and she knew that it wouldn't be fair to Troy if she acted upon her feelings.

She threw herself onto a bench in the park dejectedly and put her head in her hands. She hadn't seen Troy in a couple of hours, and she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong with him.

"You know, having your head in your hands like that, isn't going to help the situation at all." Taylor's voice rang through her ears as her best friend seated next to her and Gabriella looked up. Taylor saw the hurt in her eyes, and her expression softened. "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked sympathetically.

Gabriella wanted to tell Taylor desperately, but Taylor was like Gabriella, she hated seeing people hurt, and whether Gabriella made her promise or not, Taylor would tell the police about what was happening with Troy. "It's him again Taylor, it's him again."

"What exactly – or who exactly, is him again?"

"Troy, Troy, something's going on with him Talyor, I hate it too, he's obviously hurt."

"And you obivously know what's going on with him." Taylor stated, and Gabriella looked at her shocked.

"What, no!" She said a little to quickly.

"Yes you do Gabriella, you've not been yourself these last couple weeks, and I know it's because of that boy and what he's going through." Taylor told her best friend, and suddenly Gabriella was cursing herself that she had found a best friend that was just as smart – if not smarter – than she was.

"I do," She admitted reluctantly. "It's so bad Taylor…I hate seeing him like this, I hate seeing him in pain and just…hurting."

"What exactly is going _on_?"

Gabriella bit her lip. "Let's just say that Troy's getting hurt, and he…doesn't know how to deal with it basically."

Talyor rose her eyebrows at this, but didn't push it any further. "And he told you this?"

She shook her head. "I saw it happen."

Taylor nodded in understanding, looking at her best friend and realizing just how much Troy Bolton had unnerved her. How much he worried her, he probably didn't even realize it. Talyor had nothing against Troy, but she really didn't know him, therefore, she mistrusted him.

"Well Gabi, I don't know exactly what to say to you, unless you tell me what happens." Waiting for a few moments, in case Gabriella cracked, she went on when she didn't. "But I can take your mind off of it and him, how about we go get some ice cream?"

Gabriella offered a small smile at her friend. "Coldstone?" She asked hopefully.

Taylor grinned. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

LATER on that night, Gabriella was helping her mother with washing the dishes when she felt her pocket vibrate, ignoring it for a second, for her hands were wet, she wiped them off before turning to her mom.

"Mama," She said queitly.

"Yes, Ella?"

"I need to take this, I'll be back, okay?" She told her mom gently, she was always gentle with her mom. The cancer was slowly taking over her body, so Gabriella helped her mom with the things that she used to be able to do on her on.

"Of course." She replied hoarsly.

Gabriella ran up the stairs and sat on her bed, before reading the text message that had her heart stop beating, and her mouth become dry.

_Brie, someone else found out. My dad's not too happy about it. I need to get to a hospital, please come, soon. – Troy_

**Ugh this chapter is not what I wanted it to be, but I haven't written on it in two months, I'm sorry about that by the way! But it's summer, and this is actually being updated a lot sooner than I thought I would be able too. I've been having writers block with this story, it's not turning out the way I wanted it too in the beginning. Troy and Gabriella were supposed to realize their feelings for one another way before this, but I guess it's not going to hurt to drag everything out a little.**

**Idea's are welcomed and highly appreciated, the way this is going now, I might dis-continue this story, which I don't want to do. But I need reviews! This is on 97 users alert lists, so please some of you review, it makes my day.**

**Sorry about my rant up there by the way, I'm just tired of spending time on these chapters, and only have two people review, but anyways, good day! **


	16. Chapter 13

**Well I'm updating this so soon because I think you guys deserve it! I hope you guys like it, and when I told you that I was going to update sooner, I meant it! I don't know when I'm going to update BB and IC because I'm barely getting any reviews and I don't know if it's my writing, my lack of updates or the plots. Expect a new story today, and I'll be updating these two frequently until I decide what I'm going to do with my other two.**

Her heart was racing, beating out of her chest and Gabriella didn't know what to expect as she walked up to the Bolton's house that night. She was prepared for the worst, but hoped for the best. Her palms were clammy and shaking, and she couldn't control them. She knew that he was hurt, but how badly? She didn't know if she could stand seeing him hurt again, she didn't want to see him hurt again. She didn't _need_ to see him hurt again.

Every time she saw him hurt, a little piece of her heart broke off, and she only had so many pieces left.

Sighing in relief when she saw that only Troy's rusted red pick-up truck was in the driveway, she walked up with some ease, knowing that Troy was probably the only one home. She wouldn't have to deal with his siblings or his father, and by reading what she had to go by off of Troy's text, she didn't want to have to deal with his father.

She knocked once gently, before realizing that her attempts would prove to be unimportant. He probably couldn't move from his position, surely if he could've, he would've drove himself to the hospital.

Nodding in satisfaction that the door was unlocked, she pushed it open and walked into the empty Bolton house. She had been here once before, but she hadn't ever seen this part of the house. It was nice; other than the countless beer bottles and wine flasks lying around.

Making her way up the stairs, she paused and looked at the pictures that flooded the walls, for the first time she saw whom she assumed to be Troy's mother. She was absolutely beautiful, and Gabriella wondered why she hadn't seen her. Troy never spoke about her either, like it hurt him.

There was so much to Troy that Gabriella hadn't yet found out.

She closed her eyes when she reached his door and took a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever she was about to walk in on. Pushing open his door, she finally opened her eyes and gasped.

"Oh my-" She gasped and ran up to Troy, who was lying on the ground in fetal position, bleeding from practically everywhere on his body. "Troy," She tested, shaking him.

A low groan escaped his throat and she started panicking. What if she lost him? She wouldn't ever forgive herself!

"Troy, where does it hurt?" She asked, and when she got a groan in response, she guessed everywhere.

She saw his eyelids droop and she felt tears roll down her cheeks. Oh no, no, this couldn't be happening. This really couldn't, not to her, not to him. Fumbling to find her cell phone, she finally found it and dialed 911. When someone finally answered, she was in hysterics.

"911 operating system, how may I help you?" (**I have no idea what they say, I've fortunately never had to call them, so forgive me if this is wrong!**)

"Please help me!" Gabriella exclaimed, barely able to say the words because she was so upset.

The woman on the other end took a deep breath. "Sweetie, you need to breathe, now tell me what's going on, as calmly as you can."

Gabriella was still crying heavy. "My friend, my friend, he got hurt!"

"Okay," the woman responded calmly, "what's wrong with him sweetheart?"

"I don't know!" The lie easily flowed through her teeth. "I walked into his room and I found him on the floor in fetal position! Please come soon, I don't know how much longer he can hold on!"

"Okay, may I ask yours and his name?"

"Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton,"

"Well Gabriella, a team is on their way to you and Troy now; I would ask that you'd stay out of the way so the EMT's can do their job."

"Okay, thank you for your help!" Gabriella yelled before hanging up and turning to Troy, letting her hand softly stroke his cheeks, she ran her fingers along his jawline and sighed. She should've gone to the police as soon as she had found out, but of course she had decided against it. She didn't break promises.

She hated how she had morals sometimes.

"Come on Troy, please, please wake-up." She begged him but she knew that it wouldn't pay off, Troy was unconscious. He wasn't going to listen to her; it broke her heart in two.

Finally the paramedic arrived, and barged through the door, the woman, obviously a mother gasped at the site before her before her eyes rested on Gabriella, who was still crying and shot her a sympathetic look.

"Excuse me Miss, but were going to have to ask you to move." She said gently, and Gabriella dropped a kiss to Troy's forehead before hesitantly moving out of the way.

"He'll be okay right." Gabriella didn't state it as a question, because he _needed_ to be okay.

"I'm not sure sweetie, he looks pretty injured." She told her gently again, before looking at Gabriella's blood-drenched clothes. "Did you get injured too?"

She shook her head. "No,"

"Okay. Well since it seems he doesn't have any more relatives that are present at this time, you can ride in the ambulance if you'd like."

"Thank you." Gabriella said quickly, and watched as the other EMT strapped Troy to the stretcher and lifted him up.

"We'll do everything to save him."

Gabriella tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. "I appreciate it."

She knew that the next few hours were going to be vital, and honestly Gabriella didn't know how she'd make it through them.

-

WHEN she arrived at the hospital, she decided that it'd be best to call Chad and tell him about his best friend's new condition. She dialed his number with shaking hands, she hadn't ever really spoken to Chad, but he seemed like a nice guy.

On the second ring he answered.

"Hello," He breathed in the phone, and Gabriella blushed, hoping she hadn't interrupted anything.

"Chad? It's Gabriella, Troy's friend."

On the other end, Chad's eyebrow's furrowed in confusion. "Oh, hey," He said, wondering what _she _was doing calling him.

"I know you're probably shocked that I'm calling you…but you need to get to the hospital." She said seriously. "It's an emergency."

He bit his lip, she sounded like she was close to hysterics. "What's wrong?"

"It's Troy." Chad blinked, hearing his best friend's name come out of her mouth, the guy that was practically his brother, he quickly dropped the basketball that he was holding and ran out to his car. He didn't know what was wrong with him, and he had heard about Gabriella through Troy, and he knew that she wasn't one like Sharpay.

When she said something was an emergency, it meant that there really was an emergency.

"Okay Gabriella, I'll be right there. Just stay put."

Hanging up the phone, Gabriella sighed. In a few minutes she'd have someone to share this feeling with, and even though it sounded selfish, she was glad.

-

BURSTING through the hospital doors, Chad nodded at the receptionist before going to the waiting room and finding a small Hispanic girl curled up on one of the chairs, recognizing her as Gabriella, he sat down next to her and sighed.

"So, do you know what's happened?"

Her head popped up, and she bit back a scream. "Oh…hey, sorry about that, you kind of scared me." She wrinkled her nose, and he chucked dryly. "Yes, I do."

He gave her a look, telling her to continue. "But I'm not sure if Troy would like you to know."

He sighed. "Just please Gabriella, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone." He pressed her, his leg shaking from his nerves. What if Troy was seriously hurt.

"Well I'm just guessing the first part…well actually, I have a question first."

"Shoot."

"Did Troy's mom die?" She asked shyly, hoping that Chad wouldn't lash out on her.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, before nodding solemnly. "Yes, but that was a while ago. We were both pretty young."

"Do you remember how Mr. Bolton acted?" He nodded, he remembered it perfectly. Back then, he could've called him his other father. "Has he changed?"

"Yeah, he has. He used to be…really chill but ever since Troy's mom died, he was acting odd, and for a while Troy was too. He…he got a lot more bruises than he used too. But he'd always say that his dad was missing his mom, so he worked him in basketball harder, and sometimes he would fall. Troy still acts like that sometimes…" He trailed off. "Mr. Bolton has changed a lot…he doesn't seem to like Troy very much..."

"Well that explains a lot, since he hits on him." Gabriella grumbled to herself, annoyed. The pieces finally fit together, and Gabriella was kicking herself from being so stupid.

Chad turned to her. "I'm sorry…what was that?"

"Troy's going to totally kill me for telling you this…but," She sighed and looked at his best friend. "Troy's being abused Chad."

He blinked and shook his head quickly. "What! By who? That's not possible…"

"By Mr. Bolton…think about it Chad. He wears long sleeved shirts all of the time, he has some bruises on his skin, I'm guessing he doesn't undress in front of the basketball team, I've seen you guys practice, and I know that he's harder on Troy then the rest of you."

It finally clicked, all of the awkward conversations, the harsh glares, the yelling, and the bruises. "Oh…my...god."

She nodded. "But please Chad, you mustn't tell anyone! I promised Troy that I wouldn't."

"Mr. Bolton but Troy here, didn't he?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Then we have to tell Gabriella, I know that you don't want too, but we have too. He's getting hurt. There's only so much that he can take before he can't take anymore."

She started sobbing, going into hysterics. "But Chad…he'll be so upset."

"No matter what Gabs, we have to tell someone. If we don't…Troy could get even more hurt than he is now. You want the best for him right?"

"Of course,"

"Then you'll do this."

She bit her lip and sighed, looking down at the ground, debating on the outcomes.

One, She'd go with Chad's advice and they'd tell the police together. Troy would possibly hate her for telling someone, because he doesn't want his dad to leave him (well she still thinks he thinks that) and Gabriella will not feel all to good about wrecking Troy's home life. Or, they went to the police and told and Troy was safe and happy, and everything was how it should be.

Two, she didn't go with Chad's advice and they kept quiet, which resolved in Troy getting more hurt, and possibly never being able to talk to her again because his father hurt him too much. He could still end up hating her. Or, his dad would just get bored with him.

She scoffed, deciding that the latter was most likely wrong.

She was about to reply before a doctor walked in, and said the name they were both waiting to hear. "Troy Bolton?"

Gabriella and Chad shot up, and ran over to him.

"How is he? What's wrong?" They both asked as soon as they reached him.

"Well…"

**Wow I bet you all hate me right now, right? Sorry if this chapter didn't make sense. I kind of got lost half way through and I had no idea where to go with this. It just kind of ended here. I'll probably have the next chapter written tonight or tomorrow, so please review so I can post em up!**

**Again, idea's are welcomed, enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! It's me again, and I didn't wait too long with this chapter either. Aren't you proud of me? Sorry but your going to be left out of the loop for a while about what exactly is wrong with Troy, because I'm just that cruel. I hope this chapter is up to par! And I think it's sort of sweet in a way. I'm not completely disappointed with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot + any original characters!**

THE moment that Gabriella's face retreated from his thoughts, Troy's life started to pass before his eyes. The memory of his Mom teaching him how to swim, he could remember it like it was yesterday…

"_NO mom, the water is too scary, I'm not going to do it!"_

_Lucille Bolton, a beautiful woman, looked down at her six-year-old son and smiled gently, giving him a light push. "Sweetie, you're going to have to learn how to swim, don't you want to be like daddy?"_

_The little boy nodded. "Yeah!" He exclaimed._

"_Daddy can swim," _

_The little boy bit his lip and looked at the water again nervously before looking up at his mom. "If daddy can do it, then so can I!" He said determinedly, and his mother clapped her hands, adjusting her bathing suit quickly before walking into the water._

_The stubborn little boy just stared at his mom. "On second thoughts…maybe I don't want to learn." He said nervously and his mom sighed._

"_Troy I'm not going to let you get hurt baby," she crooned softly, trying to ease her son's nerve. "You're safe with me, you trust Mommy right?"_

_The little boy nodded and she smiled. "Then C'mon, you'll learn to swim in no time!"_

_He nodded and shyly got into the water and into his mom's arms. "Okay Troy, are you ready to learn?" She asked gently._

"_Yes mommy," _

_-_

_FOUR long hours later Troy Bolton had finally learned how to swim, thanks to his mother's patience and his natural swimming abilities. Troy looked up and saw his dad and he grinned up at him, which his father returned._

"_Daddy!" He exclaimed and reached up to hug his dad, who smiled and shook his head, just giving his son a high five._

"_Hey son, what have you and your mom been doing?" He asked, crouching down, and his son gave a shriek of excitement._

"_Daddy! Daddy! Mommy taught me how to swim! Look," the determined little boy swam from one side of the pool to the other, and he looked up at his father expectantly._

"_I'm so proud of you son!" And for that moment, Jack Bolton was._

_Both Bolton 'men' couldn't stop beaming the whole day._

TROY wanted to sigh, but he couldn't, for some reason it felt like his mouth wasn't able to open, and when he tried to open his eyes, they were sown shut. All he saw was blackness, except for the memories that entered his mind. His life was about to be over as he knew it. He wouldn't be able to do all of these things that his mother had hoped for; the same things his bastard of a father had hoped for once, too.

His father wasn't proud of him anymore, his father loathed him, and now, Troy could honestly say the same.

The next memory hit him like a slap to the face, and if Troy could've, he would've started crying. It was so vivid and real, Troy had a hard time coping with it…

"_WE are gathered here today in the rememberance of a beautiful, strong, loving mother, sister, wife and friend. Although we didn't expect the loss of such a great person, we are not going to dote on the bad times, but of the good times. Unfortunately we can no longer see Lucille Marie Bolton in person, but we can live with her through the memories of her family and friends. Lucille was a happy, loving mother of one, and loved her husband, Jack Bolton dearly. You can ask anyone who knew her, she never complained and always had a smile on her face…" The priest trailed off._

_Everyone's eyes were on Troy or Jack, Troy was too young to understand why everyone was looking at him, he couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks, the brusies on his skin that he was hiding under his suit were nothing compared to the brusies on his heart from his mothers loss of life._

_He stole a glance at his Dad who wasn't showing any emotion at all, he was just staring at the casket, morning and missing his beautiful wife. His angel. His face was cool and collected but his eyes were empty. Emotionless pits of bright blue ocean that once swam with joy._

_Clearing his throat, the priest started to speak again. "In rememberance of this extrodinary lady, we have a couple of speakers that would like to say a few words about her…" Trailing off, the priest stepped off of the podium._

_Clearing his throat, Jack stood up and walked over to the podium, emotionless and tired, he began. "Thank you all for coming out here, even though Lucille is gone, I know she'd be very appreciative for you to come. Lucille and I were high school sweethearts, we met Sophmore year, I asked her to be my girlfriend and we never looked back. She was the love of my life, the light of my world, my lover, my wife and even my best friend. She may be gone, but I sincerely hope that you never forget her. I know that I never will."_

_Facing his back toward the crowd, he turned towards his deceased wife, and Troy was the only one who could see what Jack was doing, and what he was saying._

"_Oh baby, please sweetheart, don't leave me," He whispered and placed a kiss to her cold, forehead. Her normal pink rosy cheeks were drained of color, and he didn't like the look of them._

_It meant that she was really gone, and she was never going to come back._

"_I love you Lucille," He whispered again, and then looked at Troy, his eyes bloodshot from the tears he refused to release._

_Right then, Troy felt bad for his dad, sorry even. It was the only time Troy could remember feeling sorry for his father, and meaning it._

HE wouldn't admit it to anyone_ but_ Gabriella, but he missed his mom dearly. He missed how she'd always know the right things to say to him when he was feeling down, like there was no way out. He missed the way that she'd be the one to calm him down and kiss his scrapes when he got hurt, how she'd tell him she loved him every morning.

But he also missed her because she was the one who brought the light in his dad's eyes, and even though he hated his dad, he knew that the only reason he started was because of the loss of his mother.

Before Troy could think anymore, he was once again pulled back into the dark, never ending abyss.

-

WHEN Troy's mind awoke again, his eyes were still shut but he was able to flutter them, which made whoever was holding his hand give him a squeeze of encouragement. Troy's heart fluttered, who could be holding his hand?

"Come on Troy," His heart broke, there was Gabriella, _his_ Gabriella telling him to wake up, and her voice held more hurt than he'd ever heard. "Please wake up, please wake up." She chanted.

He wanted to wake up, he wanted to wake up so badly, but his eyes just wouldn't open. He wanted to shoot himself, hurt himself in any possible way for putting Gabriella – the angel that had kept his secret, that had helped him so much in the past months – in pain. He wanted to cure it, and he knew that the only way that he could do so was waking up.

It was the only thing that he _wasn't_ capable of doing.

He felt some pressure on his other hand, and he became confused. Who else could possibly be there?

"Come on man," he heard his best friends voice and his fingers twitched slightly. "The team needs you man, I need you."

Did that mean that he knew? That he knew about his dad and him?

Gabriella wouldn't tell, would she?

"Oh Chad!" She cried desperately. "We've been in here for hours, it's not working! He's not going to wake up! It's all my fault, I didn't get here fast enough!"

Troy could hear his best friend calming down the hysterical girl softly, telling her that it was going to be alright.

"He's strong Gabs, he'll pull through."

"I sure hope so Chad, the world wouldn't be the same without him."

Troy's heart faltered and broke, she was already talking like he wasn't going to wake up, it was like she was giving up on him. Troy couldn't deal with that, first his dad and now Gabriella? He would wake up for her, if that was the last thing he did!

He just needed to find the strength to do so.

-

MANY days had passed and Troy still hadn't woke up, Gabriella had completely lost hope, but refused to leave the hospital, saying that 'she belonged here' and that the only way she'd go home was if 'Troy miraculously woke up'. The nurses finally stopped trying to convince her, they knew the likeliness of Troy waking up was very slim.

Gabriella sighed and but her head in her hands, her eyes previously studying Troy's stone hard face. The sombered expression that he had been wearing since she found him, seemed carved into his face and she was dying to just see him smile again.

She glanced at him again, and as she did she realized something that she had been convincing herself that wasn't true all along.

She was absolutely and positively in love with Troy Bolton.

When the thought hit her, she shook her head; '_Stop lying to yourself Gabriella, you don't love him, you possibly couldn't! He's just a friend.' _She tried to convince herself but the small voice in the back of her head kept saying she did.

And even though the one in the front was much stronger, and much, much louder, the one small on in the back of her head, won.

She was in love with him, and for that reason, she put her head in her hands and sobbed.

-

TROY finally found the strength a couple days after Gabriella's realizaiton and fluttered his eyes a couple of times before opening them completely, blinking them slightly, he let his eyes adjust. The room was dull, boring and mundane, the white walls made him feel like he was in caved in, locked in his own personal jail cell.

His eyes scanned the tables and he saw multiple flowers, cards and other things and he wondered just how long he had been out. Surely people wouldn't have found out he was in the hospital over night.

His eyes quickly went to the chairs at the edge of the room and his heard faltered. There she was, the girl that had been there for him since he had met her and his heart had reached out to her. He was pretty sure that she hadn't been home and he felt incredibly guilty for some reason.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she looked so peaceful and beautiful while she was sleeping, even though she looked uncomfortable.

One more glance at her and his breathing hitched as he realized something.

He was falling in love with Gabriella Montez.

**Aww, so they finally realize their feelings for one another! I have a feeling this story is going to be about another 5-10 chapters, I'm not going to spend too much time on the legal part of this story since this is mainly focusing on Troy getting free and Gabriella and him falling in love.**

**Anyways tell me what you think!! **


End file.
